Complete Again
by Jomel10
Summary: Beecher is out of Oz but the ghosts follow him everywhere. One night, he meets a stranger and events spiral out of his control. Will help come? Is Toby dreaming, out of his mind or can the dead really come back? Rated M for violence/rape. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. I got another Oz bunny and just had to write it so here you go :) I'll post the second part next week. This is another dark fic and there's warnings for violence, non con, dub con & swearing.**

**Enjoy and please R & R!!!! I didn't get any reviews to my last Oz fic so I really dont know if anyone liked it so some comments on this one, good or bad, would be appreciated!**

**Complete Again**

**Part 1 of 2 **

_How did I get here?_

That was the same question Tobias Beecher had been repeatedly asking himself for the last twenty minutes. And he wasn't getting anywhere with an answer. This had been his own stupid fault, no one to blame but himself. And now, he was paying the price.

He glanced to his right and his stomach lurched once more as he regarded the snoring figure beside him, a possessive arm slung over his midsection, holding him obediently in place. This man who he now shared a bed with. The same man he had just spent the night with.

And now he was sickened.

It had been his own idea. He had gone to the bar for only one purpose. To find someone. Anyone would have done. That was how far he had sunk, what he had turned into. He had craved a loving touch, a kind word. And, to his disgust, he had been willing to pay for what he had wanted.

He covered his face with his hands and let out a long sigh. The man beside him groaned, interrupting the incessant snoring for a moment and Beecher flinched. He didn't want his companion to awaken, he liked him asleep, appreciated the time he now had to think. And he was also concerned that should the man wake up, he may want a second round and Toby couldn't face that. Once was certainly enough; no, it was more than enough.

Of course, none of this was – wait, what was his name? Toby screwed up his forehead, trying to remember. John? Jim? No, Jacob. That was it. None of this could be blamed on Jacob. Toby had gone to that bar the night before on his own accord, for his own selfish reasons. He wanted to feel somebody's love once again. He had wanted someone to hold him. Hold him and feel for him and care for him like... Toby swallowed hard. What was the point in dredging up the past? Could the past comfort him now? No. It was the contrary. The past only tormented him.

It had been three years, three long, lonely years, since Tobias Beecher had finally been released from prison. In that time, he had lived each day the same, moving from job to job, avoiding forming any relationship whatsoever when possible. He didn't like being around people, people always wanted to know so much. And Toby had **known** to keep his mouth shut. He'd learned a very hard way that you couldn't trust anybody, not until they had truly proved themselves and he no longer wanted to give anyone the chance to do that. He wanted to be left alone. He had no goals, no targets, no nothing. His life was meaningless now**,** and that's how he liked it. He had been amused when he had realized the truth. His life had meant more when he had been within Oz's walls. Inside, he had had friends who cared about him. Even thwarting the plans his many enemies**,** had given him reason to keep going. He had fought for the chance to stay alive, so that he could actually achieve his freedom. And he had earned it. He was free.

And now, what had he discovered? That his life had more purpose when he had been stuck inside that damned place.

People had loved him there. And hated him. But did they even really matter? Love or hate, at least he had mattered. People in Oz had cared for him, had helped him.

_Chris had even loved him._

He swore soundlessly, rubbing his hand through his hair in annoyance, trying to clear his head. He knew better than that. He was very aware how his damned heart would hurt him at the mere thought of Chris and he tried to push him back out of his mind. Thinking of Oz gave Beecher added strength usually, reminding him of a time when he had had something to live for, to strive for. But not when he thought of his former lover. No, all Keller **brought** him now was pain and anger. And that was because Beecher missed him more ever single moment of his sad and deprived life that went by.

_Who told you_**,**_ you could die, you bastard? Who said you could leave me?_

"Damn it." Beecher snapped quietly and then quickly glanced at the man sleeping beside him. He didn't stir**,** and Toby breathed a sigh of relief.

Toby was frightened of this man and he hated himself for it. Why should he still be afraid of thugs like this? He had faced so much worse in Oz and he had beaten them. So why could one jerk have this effect on him? Chris would have found him pathetic.

_No. Not now Keller. I don't want you here._

But Keller was always with him. Ever since he had died that same day, Toby could sense Chris near by, watching him. He had felt Keller's presence beside him the day his mother had announced to him that the family would move away, taking Toby's remaining children with them. He had been allowed to see Holly only once or twice since then and now, seeing that she was old enough to make her own choices, his daughter now wanted nothing to do with him, believing he had abandoned her. He knew she blamed him for the mess her life had become. She did not remember the mother, brother or grandfather that had all been so cruelly taken from her and she had had no stability, always having to move on for her own safety. Even once Beecher had been released from jail, his family still were not safe.

Someone somewhere always wanted to hurt him or his loved ones and it had been Holly who had paid the higher price. She was too young to fully understand why she went from school to school, making friends then promptly having to leave them. Her sadness and hatred were aimed squarely at her Daddy**,** for she knew he was the reason why her life "sucked" for her. Now, she would not contact him, even refusing to speak to him on the phone. Emails were never returned, any attempts he made to contact her**,** or her younger brother**,** were met with hostility and closed doors. Beecher had finally accepted the horrible truth. He had dreamed so much about his second chance at parole. He had fought hard for it**,** and had decided nothing would ruin this unexpected chance to get it right that time. And now, he knew all that effort and fighting had been for nothing.

He was alone. And he was wasting one day after another. He could almost smile at the irony. He had lived each day in Oz as if it was his last and now, here he was living his real life, free to do whatever he wanted and he now felt like he was dying slowly, ebbing away until there was nothing left of Tobias Beecher. He had been living in Boston for six months, stuck in a dead end job in a small store. No friends or lovers. It had been a long time sincehe had even felt any hope. All he had were the memories that would not leave him be. He couldn't escape them, **nor** those whispers that he could hear everywhere he went, or the sense that strangers were staring at him. And the shadows. The shadows were always watching him. He could feel them as they reached out to touch him. The men he had killed were there, in that darkness, waiting for him. They were with him always and he actually didn't mind. He deserved that torment, that torture. He deserved to suffer. He'd taken lives and there was no excuse for that.

_He should have reached out, grabbed him somehow. He should have stopped him falling._

Jacob grunted loudly and turned back toward Toby, his face now a hairs length away. Toby swallowed down his disgust and rolled over carefully, turning his back on the other man. He didn't want to look at him. The man was a constant reminder of what Toby had turned into and it wasn't something Beecher was ready to face.

And, if he was honest, Jacob reminded Beecher of more than just the downward spiral of his life. He reminded him of a time long ago. A time in Oz before even Keller had appeared. The time when his very being had been ruled by Vern Schillinger, a Nazi who had targeted Beecher, making him his prag. It had been ages since anyone had used Toby for sex without his consent. Toby had become stronger thanks to his treatment by Schillinger**,** and never again in Oz was he raped or abused. Sex though, that had become something different, no longer a threat of pain and hate for him. Not once Toby had discovered just how loving sex with a man could be.

And who had taught Toby this lesson? It was the same man who had of course haunted Toby, day and night, more than any other. Even more so than that bastard Nazi. One man never left him and Toby pined for that one man more than anything. The man he would have accepted the death sentence for, due to the part he had played in his death. Chris had thrown himself off of that balcony, true enough, but Toby had pushed him to it. He may as well have killed him. Chris had died thinking Beecher didn't love him anymore. That wasn't true. Beecher loved Keller more than life itself. And he had wanted to join him, where ever he had ended up, be it Heaven or Hell. Only the aid and friendship of Sister Pete and Father Ray had convinced Beecher to fight the death sentence hanging over his head. And fight he did and Keller's death was ruled an accident, just like Vern Schillinger's. And Toby was cleared. And finally, after a pain-painstakingly long clean up job following Chris Keller's parting gift to him, Beecher returned to Oz with all the other remaining prisoners. It had felt like going home, back to the ghosts that had waited there for him. The ghosts that would never leave him.

And last night, those ghosts had been with him, louder than ever before, their whispers noisy and cruel. They had taunted him, dared him. And he had heard enough. He needed them to go, he wanted some peace. For the first time for ages, he needed comfort from another man. Friendless, alone and desperate, he had no one to turn to so Beecher had walked into the gay bar, looking for a one night stand. He didn't want love, he no longer felt capable of it**,** and he knew no one could possibly love him**,** so sex was all he needed. He hoped he **was** still desirable enough. He had spotted a man sitting by himself at the bar**,** and had nervously gone up to him and started a conversation. Younger and bigger than Toby, the man was nothing special, largely over-weight and bald, with tiny, piggy eyes. Toby coming onto him must have been quite a surprise. And Toby was charming when he still wanted to be, that Lawyer in him resurfacing once more, the only pre-Oz part of him that had survived. He had been so charming, so flirty and sexy, he had his chosen conquest, Jacob, eating out of his hand after five minutes of pointless conversation.

Beecher had told him some bits of his past and Jacob had obviously been fascinated by him. Toby had then coyly suggested that they go find a hotel and Jacob had hesitated, remarking he had been waiting for someone else, an important date and he was loath to leave. So Toby had offered the larger man all he had left to give. Himself. For one whole night. Whatever he wanted, Toby would do. His personal property just for one night. And Jacob had stared at Toby, sizing him up. He had then smiled a cold, cruel smile and had agreed, offering Toby a large wad of money in exchange. And that smile had made Toby's blood run cold**,** but it was already to late. The deal had been made. For the rest of that night, he now belonged to Jacob. Body and soul.

And that was how Beecher had found himself in this sleazy hotel room. They had taken a taxi to the hotel and **had** booked a cheap room. It was small, damp and cold. Beecher had hated it, that nervous feeling deep in his gut growing with **every** unpleasant second that passed. And he should have listened to his instincts. For as soon as they had entered the room, Jacob had leaped on Toby, pinning him up against a wall roughly, stripping him, groping him. Beecher had soon found himself naked and frozen with cold and fear**,** and then Jacob had thrown the small man carelessly across the tiny room, not bothered by the grunts of pain Beecher omitted. Toby had then been dumped unceremoniously onto the bed, with Jacob on top of him, a jar of lube in one hand.

Beecher had cringed inwardly, even trembling slightly, as the larger man had massaged his buttocks with his free hand. He had heard Jacob chuckling nastily and he hadn't needed to ask why.

_The Swastika_ 　

"You didn't tell me you were a member of the brotherhood in prison." Jacob had asked, softly. "Good for you."

"I wasn't," Beecher had replied, coldly. "That was done to me."

Jacob had snorted. "You were a bitch on the inside too then, I see?" He had grabbed a fistful of Toby's hair, clearly not in the least bit concerned as to whether he was hurting the smaller man or not. In fact, Beecher had felt that Jacob had been turned on by the chance to be rough with him. "So, Tobias;" Jacob had snarled, "Did prison make you a bitch or were you born one?"

Toby had whimpered. Memories had again resurfaced, threatening to break him.

_Chris._

And Jacob had laughed at Toby's torment, reveling in the obvious agony he was causing.

"Just fucking with you, man." He had smirked and had then stuck a lubed finger inside of Beecher, preparing him and Toby had let out a stifled cry.

_Oh God. Chris. I'm sorry. Please, help me._

Toby had closed his eyes tightly, tried to imagine himself somewhere else, somewhere nice and happy**,** and peaceful. But that didn't work, his prayers remained unanswered, no one was coming to help him. He had then felt pure agony as Jacob had **thrust** into him, not even attempting to give Beecher any pleasure. Toby had laid there, taking it without any struggle or complaint, thinking back to a time when he had felt safe and loved in another man's arms. A time when Chris Keller had been with him. A time long since dead. As he thought of Chris once again, Toby could not prevent the tears finally spilling.

Finally, when Jacob was done, he had rolled off of Beecher, not bothering to even check on the smaller man. He had flopped down on the bed, exhausted. and switched on the television with a remote, ignoring Toby's quiet gasps of discomfort as he had attempted to move beside him. Toby tried to make conversation, vainly hoping that he may be permitted to leave**,** seeing how Jacob had had his way with him. He needn't had bothered for all the good it did him**,** as his pathetic efforts were completely ignored. Finally, Jacob had yawned, turned off the TV, throwing the remote back onto the table where he had found it. With one smirk at Toby, Jacob had turned over and closed his eyes.

"By the way," he had muttered, just as Toby was beginning to wonder if the man was asleep. "Just so you know, I'm not done. You should probably get some sleep as when I wake, I'll be ready to go again."

Beecher, his heart sinking, had tried to reply.

"Please, I think I should be going..."

Jacob had turned on him, sworn loudly and grabbed Toby's forearm in a bruising grip, He had raised his large fist and Toby had recoiled away, his words coming to an abrupt end.

"Tobias," Jacob had slurred and Beecher had cringed, more memories of being under another man's control flooding back to him. "Shut your mouth and get to fucking bed, okay man?"

Any fight that had once been within Beecher had died long before that day. He had, head down, obeyed Jacob sheepishly, laying his aching body down beside his new "friend;" naked as the day he was born and shivering from the cold November chill. Jacob had curled up on his side, facing his new toy. He had also draped an arm over Toby, ensuring Beecher stayed exactly where he wanted him. Within moments, Jacob was fast asleep and snoring like an animal.

At least he had left Beecher in peace, albeit temporarily.

And now, as Toby **lay** there, thinking long and hard, one sentence revolved around his brain**,** and Toby could ignore it no longer.

_**What**__ am I still doing here?_

Instantly, he made up his mind. Did he really want to stay there, to have that asshole crawling over him again, using him? No, he definitely didn't. He wanted out. Very carefully, breathlessly, he moved Jacob's arm off of him and rolled off of the bed, landing with a bump on his knees. He frowned, watching the other man closely but there was no reaction. He was still fast asleep.

Beecher then moved around, retrieving his clothes, which Jacob had carelessly tossed around the room. He found his boxers hanging from a light, his shirt over by the bathroom door, his trousers dumped by the bed. Quietly as he was able, he collected all of his belongings and quickly dressed, not taking his eyes off of Jacob. He was aware his shirt buttons were not correctly done up**,** and his socks were on the wrong feet**,** but he didn't care. He swallowed, hesitating, when he saw his jacket was very close to Jacob, on the bed. He would have to fetch it, his flat keys and wallet were inside it. His heart in his mouth, Toby tip-toed to the bed and saw his jacket in a heap by Jacob's head. He leaned across the man and picked up his jacket, holding his breath. Jacob didn't move.

Relieved, Toby slipped his jacket on**,** and was pleased to find his keys and wallet were exactly where he had left them. At least the jerk wasn't a thief as well as a bully. With a heavy sigh, Beecher turned his back on Jacob and moved, quickly but quietly, toward the hotel room door.

_It was nearly over. And he had survived. He would not be so reckless again._

He reached for the door handle and was about to exit the room**,** when suddenly he was grabbed round the middle and held tightly, being pulled backwards by two strong arms. An angry voice hissed in his ear.

"Where the fuck are you going?"

Jacob spun Beecher** around,** and Toby was thrown towards the bed. He fell against it hard, just managing to stay on his feet. Jacob was a lot stronger than him**,** and now, he was pissed off. And Toby was scared.

"I asked you a question, you little shit." Jacob snarled. "Where were you going?"

Toby glared. Who was this guy calling a shit? Something stirred deep within Beecher. He didn't like being called names.

"I was leaving." He snapped in response. "I thought we were done."

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? And didn't I tell you I wasn't finished with you?" He took a step forward. "_Didn't I?"_

Toby shook his head. "Look, you got what you wanted. Lets leave it there. I'll be missed at home, my family..."

"You told me last night **that you don't have anybody." **Jacob interjected. He narrowed his eyes. "No one to miss you."

Toby paled. He balled his fists and drew himself up to his full height. "Are you threatening me?" He whispered, his blue eyes flashing.

Jacob shrugged. "We made a deal." He said simply. "I don't want you crapping out on me. All night is what we agreed. You'd do whatever I asked. Remember that?"

Beecher glanced down. "Yes," he answered. When he looked back up, Jacob was thrown by the sudden crazed look in those striking eyes. "But I've changed my mind. Let me go."

Jacob sprang into life, cutting the distance between him and Beecher in one stride**,** and grabbing the protesting Beecher's shirt. "I paid you, you fucker!" He growled. "You'll see this thing though or I'll fucking _kill_ you!"

If that statement was meant to terrify Toby, Jacob was disappointed. For instead, Toby began to laugh. Loudly.

"Go ahead!" Toby said, with a wide smile. "Do it." He **tilted **his head **to the **side when Jacob didn't comply at once. "Or, you can have your money back and we can both leave here, right now. I stay alive and you don't end up in the hell hole I did." He outstretched his arms. "Fair trade?"

Jacob seemed to consider the offer. Toby waited, watching him.

Finally, Jacob smirked.

"No." He snapped and then struck Toby hard across the face, catching him unawares**,** and Toby fell back against the bed. Jacob smiled, knowing he now had the upper hand**,** and he **pinned** Toby against the bed with his body.

Beecher**,** though**,** was no longer the pushover he had been an hour earlier. He fought beneath Jacob for all he was worth, hitting and scratching the other man, even biting him. Finally, Jacob kneed Toby in the groin, once more taking control. He then grabbed the still gasping Toby by the hair, held him in place and then proceeded to beat him repeatedly until Beecher finally stopped struggling and just laid still, dazed, in a pool of his own blood.

Jacob relented at last. He laughed coldly, excited by the violence**,** and the expectancy of what was to come. He had **the **power of life and death over this little fucker**,** and he was loving it. A tough, arrogant scum who had once been a lawyer, with the world at his feet. He had survived Oz, one of the toughest facilities in the country and now, here he was, powerless beneath Jacob Bewlees. It felt incredible.

"You aren't the only one who learned some tricks inside, Toby;" Jacob purred, as he turned Beecher onto his front. "So did I. I'm an Aryan too. Got out of Lardner 6 months ago. Guess you took no notice of my tattoos." He held up his arm**,** and now Toby saw it, the Nazi symbol was there, big and proud. How could he have missed that? How could he have been so stupid? Jacob was continuing with his triumphant taunting. "And, Toby, it so happens, that I'd heard your name whispered around. All the brotherhood spoke of Tobias Beecher. You and your ongoing war with Vern Schillinger."

Toby grimaced at the sound of the name. Now, it made sense. Why the guy was so interested in him**,** and why he had reacted gleefully to the sight of Beecher's tattoo. He was one of _t__**hem**_. And Beecher had offered himself to the bastard gladly.

_What had he become? _

Jacob, still **pinning** Toby with his weight, tugged on the smaller man's trousers, once more revealing his backside. He ran his hand over the swastika almost lovingly. "I liked Vern, he and my daddy were friends." Jacob whispered dangerously. "When I found out some bastard killed him, I wanted revenge. All the guys said it was you and some asshole named Chris Keller." There was no hint of any lube being used this time as Jacob once again shoved his fingers into Beecher**,** and Toby cried out. It burned. "And you know what I heard just before I got out, Tobias?" Jacob was still talking as he forced his fingers in and out of his victim. "That you were not only free but living somewhere in Boston. My own city. I so hoped I'd cross your path one day and then, _you_ found _me! _Poetic, huh?_" _He withdrew his fingers and lined himself up against Toby's entrance. Beecher took a deep breath, only half listening to the man now. He knew this was going to hurt like Hell. Jacob licked Toby's ear and loved the feeling of the smaller man cringing from his touch. "And then, not only do I see you**,** but you offer yourself to me! My old pal Vern turned you into a whore! And I fucked you good, buddy!" He stroked Beecher's hair. "And you know what, Toby? I'm gonna fuck you again. For Vern this time. And this is really gonna fucking hurt."

There was nothing that could have prepared Toby for the moment Jacob penetrated him. It was worse than anything he had ever experienced. Jacob took him hard and cruelly, acting as if the body beneath him wasn't actually a living, breathing human being. To his credit, Toby still tried to struggle, still tried to cry out for help, as if anyone was listening**,** but it was pointless. There was no one to help him. It seemed to take an eternity and Jacob took full benefit of the power he had over Beecher, maneuvering the small body for better access and smiling contently when he hit Beecher's prostate, forcing out a low moan from the tormented Toby.

"Yeah, you like that." Jacob grunted. "The boys always said you were a little pervert."

Beecher, to his disgust, could feel himself getting hard**,** and he closed his eyes, willing for Jacob to hurry up and just get it over. He jerked when Jacob reached under and grabbed his cock and began to pump him. Toby hated the sensations this caused**,** but he also knew this was **his** body's natural reaction and he could do nothing about it. All it did was add to his humiliation, to his defeat.

"Yeah baby," Jacob purred. "Take it, like the bitch you are. My bitch. _Vern's bitch_."

After what seemed hours, Toby finally felt Jacob tensing above him and the man began to pump Toby harder. Beecher came first, gasping Chris' name as he did so and reddening as he realized Jacob now owned him, just as Vern had done, body and soul. Jacob followed Beecher quickly, yelling out his victory as he shot his load deep into Toby. They laid there, like that, for a few moments, both trying to catch their breath and take stock of what had happened. At last, Jacob's huge bulk finally moved off of Toby**,** and the small man gasped for breath. Jacob smacked Toby's ass cheek, chuckling as he did so.

"You are one fucking good shag, you know that?"

Beecher didn't bother to reply. What would have been the point?

Jacob, still grinning happily, checked his watch. "Three **a.m.**," he mumbled. "Plenty more time to go yet." He turned Toby back over and then grabbed him by his throat, tightening his grip. "And I haven't decided whether to kill you or not. How about it, Beecher? Put you out of your fucking misery?" He kept the pressure up for a few agonising moments and then released Beecher, touching his lips gently. "Gotta say, you have a pretty mouth. Bet you've been told that before. Did Vern teach you how to suck good cock, Tobias?"

Beecher glared up at his tormentor. "Vern taught me that biting is better than sucking," he hissed back.

Jacob shrugged. "Whatever. By the way, did you mean Chris Keller?"

"What?"

"You said a name. Chris. Did you mean Keller?"

Toby pursed his lips together and didn't reply. He was not going to talk about Chris to this bastard. No way.

"Have it your way, fucker;" Jacob barked. He glanced toward the bathroom. "I'm gonna go get cleaned up. When I come back, you are gonna get on your knees and suck my dick for me, like the good little prag you are. And if you do bite me, you will regret it." He leaned closer. "I'm not James Robson." He smiled, holding up a knife he had picked up off of the floor. Beecher's heart sank. One thing he knew, he didn't survive Oz to die in a seedy place like this, at this jerk's hand. "I'll stab you in the throat if you bite me;" Jacob threatened and Toby nodded. "Good boy."

Toby couldn't help but jump as Jacob ruffled his hair.

"Remember, mine for a night. That was our agreement."

Leaving Toby to moan and whine, Jacob stood up and strode away, towards the door leading to the bathroom. Toby could see the man was almost consumed by the power he felt, lording it over the infamous Tobias Beecher. Beecher had experienced that sort of power many times before. He knew what it could do to a man. He knew it was best for him to do as he was told and then maybe, he would live through this night. He sat slumped on the floor by the bed, his head bowed, bleeding, bloodied and bruised. His whole body was crying out in anguish, everything hurt. Toby stared down at the ground, not quite even knowing how he had got to this place, this moment. He had gone backwards, become nothing but another man's whore once more. He was just a plaything, to be mistreated and abused. Is this what he actually deserved? For the crimes he had committed, for the hurt he had caused to people, for the lives he had snuffed out? The tears came then, unstoppable and unrelenting. He could sense them near by again, all of **them** laughing at him. Schillinger and Metzger. Andy and Hank. Kathy stood in front of them, smiling at him.

Chris reaching out for him.

_Look at you now, Bitcher! Look at what your life has become. _

He covered his ears, trying to block them and their laughter out. Suddenly, the noise in his head **quieted**. He paused, unsure. And then, he started in surprise, when he felt a hand moving gently through his hair. He cringed again, uncomfortable, as the fingers moved down his face, slowly caressing his cheek. He hadn't even heard Jacob leaving the bathroom. And why was the horrible man suddenly being kind to him? Then, he remembered. And understood. He knew what Jacob expected from him. This was obviously all part of the bastard's mind games. Toby knew what he had to do. He had no choice after all.

Rubbing at his eyes, and already obediently moving into a kneeling position, Toby looked up, ready to obey Jacob. When he saw the face that was above him, Toby stared, frozen solid in disbelief. His mouth hung open and he shook his head stupidly. No. This was impossible. The man standing over him now could not be there, must not be there. Toby was dreaming. Or he had finally lost what remained of his senses.

Because Chris Keller stood before him. Chris Keller who had been dead for ten years.

"Chris..." He mouthed, his blue eyes wide with shock.

"Hey, Toby._"_

"You're dead." Toby moaned. "You can't be here."

Chris blinked and gave Toby a big toothy grin.

"So **Tobe**, did you miss me?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's the next part. One more to come. Is anyone actually reading this? My Oz fics are the only stories I never seem to get any reviews for! Makes me a bit nervous! Let me know if you're out there!!!!**

**Complete Again.**

**Part 2 of 3**

Toby could not believe his eyes. How could this be happening. iWhat was happening?/i Every emotion was surging through him, one after the other. Delight, horror, hope, fear, excitement. But mainly, shock. Shock that a man who had died ten years ago could actually be standing right there, in front of him.

And Chris was still smiling. And he looked exactly how he had the day he had died. Same clothes. Same smirk. Same everything. It seemed that not a moment had passed for him since then. Inexplicably, Toby was suddenly struck by how withered he must have looked in comparison. The years had been tough and he had not looked after himself the way he should have. He was far too skinny, had remained unshaven for a few days and his hair was too long and unkempt.

_What the fuck?_

He was gazing upon the specter of Christopher Keller and he was worried about how he _looked. _Just what the hell was going on?

"H-how?" Toby stammered. "W-what?"

"Shall I finish off for you, there, Toby? Chris grinned. "How am I here and what the fuck is going on? Am I on the right track?"

Toby nodded. "Just about covers it." He closed his eyes. "This is one fucked up dream, Chris. You're dead."

Keller sighed. He reached out gently, touching Toby's face, circling the other man's cuts and bruises. He then looked down at Toby' thighs, noting the blood dripping onto the carpet His face darkened when he took in the horrifying extent of Beecher's injuries and , just about keeping his anger in check, he glanced over his shoulder, towards the closed bathroom door.

"Good point, Tobe. But, now's not the time. That fucker is gonna be out here again any second." He offered his hand to Toby, who recoiled away, still very terrified by the crazy situation he had found himself in. Keller quickly grew impatient "Beech, I will tell you everything, okay? But I have to get you outta here and we have gotta deal with _him_. Try to sort this mess out of yours first. You get me?"

Beecher shook his head. "I'm having a weird night, Keller. I've just been raped twice by an Aryan who happens to know Vern Schillinger and that same Aryan is probably going to kill me when he walks back into this room." He paused, waving his hand in Chris' direction. "And then, my very dead ex prison lover turns up and tells me he's gonna explain _everything_ and make it all better." He turned away, his hand over his mouth. "It's finally happened. I've gone mad."

Chris smirked. "Finally happened, Tobe? You went fucking mad years ago, pal."

"Fuck you."

Keller laughed.

Toby shrugged. "This is all a dream. A sick, twisted hallucination my brain has decided to torture me with. You're not here." He got slowly to his feet, edging back toward the bed, away from Keller. "You're in my head, Chris. Nothing new about that. Just stay in there from now on and leave me the hell alone, okay?"

Chris seemed to hesitate for a moment, then strode over to Toby. "You need to get out of here, Toby." He nodded towards Beecher's pants, still resting around his ankles. "You need to sort yourself out, and get the hell away from here" He gestured toward the bathroom. "I'll deal with that fucker."

Beecher chuckled. "Now I'm being ordered around by my own hallucination. You know what, Keller? I could really do with a drink right about now."

Chris had reached the end of his tether. He hit out, slapping Toby hard across the face. Beecher's head smacked to one side and he gasped. "Feel that?" Keller hissed. "I'm real, Toby!" Toby, aghast, fell back against the bed. The room was beginning to spin. How could this vision cause him harm? If that's all it really was.

_Of course that's all it was. Otherwise, what the hell was he seeing?_

_A ghost?_

Toby stared at Chris. Was this a dream come true or his worst nightmare? Was he being haunted? Had Chris done the unthinkable and actually managed to fake his own death? Or was he right the first time and had his wits finally snapped?

"Are you a ghost?" Toby blurted out, unable to prevent himself.

"No." Chris replied, leaning in closer and gently caressing the smaller man's face. He crouched down to pull up and fasten Toby's pants and, when he was finished, took hold of Toby's hand and squeezed. "I'm flesh and blood."

"A vampire then?" Toby paused. "That would explain a lot actually."

Chris sighed. "No, your blood is safe for now. Listen to me, Toby. I need you to go outside. Then we'll talk."

Toby blinked, pulling his hand away. "Will we? How did you do this, then? And how did you get here? You were dead, I saw you. You threw yourself over that balcony, you wanted to die. How did you fool everyone, including me? Where did you go? Did you freeze yourself or something?"

Chris placed his hands on Toby's shoulders. "I didn't pretend. Or lie, or cheat you. I died, Toby. Simple as that. I gave you what you wanted."

Toby frowned. The pain of that memory suddenly flooding back to him and it made him momentarily forget the madness. All the years that had gone by had healed some of the past, he had ached for Keller so much that his anger at the man for ruining his one chance to live a normal life had long since faded. "I didn't want you to die." He said softly.

Keller continued, ignoring Toby's remark. "I broke my neck in that fall and I died. All over. Finite. You watched me fall, I remember you standing high above, reaching for me. You know the truth, Toby. Now, I've come back. And I've come back for you."

Beecher moaned. This was too much. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"_What the FUCK is going on here?"_

Both Chris and Toby jumped at the new voice. Jacob was back. Their time was up. And they had been so engrossed in each other, they hadn't even heard him leave the bathroom.

Keller glowered at Toby. "I told you to go, Beech. Stubborn as ever. Now, things have to get complicated."

He turned away from Beecher then, and regarded the very naked and equally very angry Jacob, standing by the bathroom door. Jacob looked from Beecher to Keller and back again, one arm at his side, fist clenched, the other clutched tightly behind his back. Finally, his gaze fixated on Keller and his eyes narrowed as he regarded the newcomer.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"You can see him too?" Beecher spoke up suddenly. He was gazing at Chris with wide eyes now. If this was all a dream, as it must be, then was Jacob imaginary too?

Jacob glared at Beecher. "Yes, I've got fucking eyes, shithead. I can see him." He stepped closer, wary but still just as aggressive. "Now, answer my question, you motherfucker. Who are you?"

Chris took a step forward, closer to Jacob, shielding Toby from his rapist's view.

"I'm Chris Keller. And you are?"

The other man snorted. "Jacob. And don't fuck with me."

"Didn't know I was."

"You're not Chris Keller. He died in Oz."

Chris smiled. "That's true. But I'm also standing here, aren't I, Jacob? You can see me. Strange, isn't it?"

"No, not really. You faked your own death, it's been done before." Jacob's smile was cruel. "Can't wait to give this information to the authorities."

"I didn't fake anything." Keller retorted. "I'm dead. I just won myself some borrowed time from the powers that be. Got some problems here I gotta deal with."

The look he gave Jacob then was so predatory, it could only be described by Toby as pure Keller. And to see that look again, it made Toby's heart skip a beat.

Jacob, however, was fuming. He sensed that he was no longer in charge of the situation and he didn't like it.

"I said, stop fucking around. I want to know who you are and why you're here. So, don't bullshit me!"

"Already told you."

"Keller is dead!"

"I know!"

Very red in the face, Jacob was now raging. "You think this is funny?"

"Funny? Like a real fucking joke?" Keller replied, his eyes twinkling. "Now you say it, yeah, I guess you are."

Looking ready to burst with fury, Jacob turned his attention to Toby and saw with much satisfaction that Beecher still couldn't look him in the eye. Good. At least he still had some power here. Calmly, he met Keller's gaze once again.

"If you are Chris Keller, and I don't believe for one second that you are, then ask your little friend here what I'm capable of."

Chris' smile faltered. There was a pause and then the smile grew wide once more. Beecher knew that smile. If he had been Jacob, he would have run for his life. But Jacob didn't know the warning signs. He would soon enough though.

When Keller spoke again, his words were so soft, Toby could hardly hear him. "Who told you that you could touch what doesn't belong to you?"

Jacob chuckled and leered at Beecher. "Didn't Toby tell you? He paid me! He_ does_ belong to me!"

Keller made another movement towards Jacob. "I don't think so." He whispered. He still spoke as if he were in a friendly conversation but his eyes were flaming. "You should know, buddy; I don't like it when people play with my things. It upsets me."

Jacob glanced at Beecher, who was now standing, arms by his side, watching Keller closely. The smaller man seemed to be in awe of this pretender. Because, that was all this was. Beecher must have called someone on his cell and plotted this whole charade. That was the only explanation. The information he had received from Oz was credible, he was sure of that. This could not be Chris Keller. Chris Keller was dead. Wasn't he?

_They said he was dead. They promised._

Dead men don't walk.

_Beecher would be alone, friendless, no one to come after him, no one to seek revenge on him. It would be so simple._

There had to be a logical explanation.

_What the hell was happening here?_

Jacob and Keller were face to face, each trying to out stare the other. Chris leaned in to Jacob and smiled nastily at him. "So, what happens now, Jacob?"

Jacob hesitated. "What?"

"I need to talk to Toby alone and, basically, asshole, you've outstayed your welcome." He grinned. "What I'm trying to say is, as nicely as I possibly fucking can, would you mind fucking off right about now?" His smile widened. "Motherfucker."

Jacob was actually taken aback. He glanced at Toby, who was still gazing, awestruck, at Keller. The Aryan could not believe how this night had spiraled. It had been going pretty fucking well up to this point, he'd had Tobias Beecher exactly where he had wanted him. He was on the verge of avenging Schillinger, Metzger and all the other Aryans the cunt had wiped out. And now, this dick, the Keller impersonator, who actually had the nerve to stand there and grin at him seductively, had waltzed in and fucked up everything. He had to regain the upper hand and he knew there was only one way that could be achieved; take out this Keller wannabe. Because, who ever this fucker was, Jacob was damned sure it could not possibly be Chris Keller.

So, he changed tack. He stood his ground obstinately and smirked right back at Keller.

"So, Keller and Beecher, huh? I heard the two of you were a couple of faggots," Jacob taunted. "The fairytale love story of Oz. Just about broke all our fucking hearts." He was enjoying mocking them far too much, and Toby could see Keller was ready to leap on Jacob. If Jacob didn't stop talking, Keller would shut him up permanently. "If you really are Keller," Jacob hissed, "Aren't you curious? Don't you want to know about how I pinned your little boyfriend down and fucked him like a whore? Don't you want to know _everything_?"

Toby could see that Chris was seething but he continued to appear calm on the outside.

"No," he replied simply. "I don't."

Jacob tutted. "Well, gotta tell ya, I'm surprised. The way I heard it, Chris Keller was a tough bastard. He'd never have let some lowlife Aryan scum walk free after beating his precious Beecher to a bloody pulp, and fucking him up the ass. " He winked at Chris. "Twice."

"Son of a bitch!" Keller growled. "You fucking cunt! You're gonna die."

"Come on then," Jacob replied, gesturing. "Fuck me up."

Keller prepared to spring but, suddenly, Toby was there beside him, gripping his arm.

"Careful, Chris" Toby warned, and at the sound of his voice, Keller paused. Toby glared at Jacob. "He's as slimy as all his fucking friends are."

"You are pathetic, Beecher!" Jacob shot at him. "You know this isn't Keller but you're so desperate for it to be him, _you_ even believe your own lie! You two have played me tonight, and I gotta say, I'm impressed. But now, fun's over." He gestured again towards Keller. "What you waiting for, _Chris_?" He blinked. "Oh, didn't mention did I? How I had Beecher screaming and squirming as he shot his load while I fucked him into the mattress? Or maybe he did tell you all the details and you _want_ me and Beecher to go at it again. You wanna watch this time, Keller? Is that it?"

Keller had heard enough. Shoving Beecher away, he grabbed for Jacob. But he never got to him. Jacob, with a cold smile, moved the arm he had hidden behind his back, revealing he had been grasping his knife the whole time. Chris saw the glint of the silver and tried to stop his charge, throwing himself to one side but it was too late. With a shout of triumph, Jacob struck, forcing the knife deep into Chris' gut and twisted it viciously, going for the kill. Keller cried out, the intensity of the burning pain overwhelming him, his sudden shock at the attack, and the knife itself cutting into him, into the very core of him, bringing him to his knees. It hurt so fucking much. His hands were now covered in blood, where he had tried to cover up his wound. He quickly realized that he was lying on the ground, his body writhing in his death throes, and Toby was crouching down beside him, holding him. Chris had forgotten how much a knife could hurt. It was not something he had ever wanted to experience again.

"Chris!" He heard Toby shout. "Oh God! Chris!"

Suddenly, Toby wasn't there anymore. Then, a sudden sharp blow hit Chris like a brick and his head was knocked to one side. He was dimly aware the Jacob had kicked him. Keller tried to focus, sensing he was fading and he fought to stay awake, looking for his lover and finally, he saw him. Beecher was struggling with Jacob, putting up a brave fight considering how much weaker he was, not to mention the suffering he had already been put through that night. Toby was desperate to get back to Chris' side. Right at that moment, nothing else mattered.

As Keller watched though, Toby was, slowly but surely, being overcome.

Jacob had pushed Beecher to his knees and was holding him steady. He was grasping his hair and forcing the struggling Toby's face against his groin.

"Do it!" Jacob hissed. "Suck me!"

"No!" Toby wept, tears rolling down his face. "Let me go! _Chris_!"

"Not much of a fucking ghost, your Keller, was he?" Jacob yelled, shaking Beecher hard. "I don't know how he faked his death but he's not gonna escape this time." He grabbed the smaller man's chin and forced him to remain still. "And the last thing the wonderful Christopher Keller will see in this life is Tobias Beecher sucking MY Dick!" He released Toby's face, instead grasping his shoulders in a firm grip. "Now, suck me, you fucker!"

"Please," Toby begged, no longer bothered about an unimportant thing like pride. "Please, let me go to him! He's dying! I'll do whatever you want if you let me be with him!"

Jacob threw back his head and laughed. "You fucking faggots!" He struck Toby across the face. "You suck me before he dies, Beecher. Suck me or I'll kill you too!"

At that, Beecher shook his head harshly in disbelief. "As if I give a fucking shit!"

Jacob paused and regarded him then. Beecher may have been crying and his hair wet with sweat and panic but he looked crazed enough to kill. He sure as hell was not going to give in. And Jacob knew it.

He nodded in acceptance. "Suit yourself," he said quietly. His hands tightened once again around Beecher's throat. "You're lucky, Tobias. You get to die quicker than your lover over there. And with a lot less blood. That's too bad." Toby, gasping, began to claw at the larger man's hands, desperate for breath.

Jacob smiled triumphantly.

_The Aryans win after all._

Suddenly, Jacob was grabbed from behind, dragged away from Toby and thrown across the room like a rag doll. Beecher slumped to the ground, massaging his neck and taking big gulps of air down his damaged throat. After a moment, he struggled to see what had become of his would be assassin

His eyes went as wide as saucers when he saw the man who was standing over the stunned Jacob. The Aryan, with the aid of the wall, forced himself back to his feet and brought a shaky hand up to his forehead. Then, he looked up and when his gaze met that of the now very alive and very pissed off Keller, he began to tremble.

_What the fuck had he done?_

Keller, smiling, slowly pulled the knife out of his stomach, crying out in pain as he did so. He then chuckled as he twirled the blade between his fingers, playing with it. He glanced over at the speechless Toby, winking at him mischievously. Toby could only stare back dumbly, open mouthed. He clearly did not believe his eyes.

Jacob couldn't take his eyes off of the knife in Keller's hand. Now, he was terrified.

Keller, regarding him with disdain, shrugged. "You were right, Jacob," he told the horrified man. "I can bleed, and hurt, just like anyone. Just like you." He approached the shaking man slowly, the knife now at the ready. " I can't die though, pal. You can't kill something that's already dead, you know?"

Jacob let out a frightened whimper.

"Y-you're d-dead." He stammered, pointing at Keller with a trembling hand. "Y-you're a f-fucking c-corpse!"

"Not exactly. I'm as alive as you are. I just can't die. Not this time."

Keller was so close now, he could have cut him easily. Instead, he chose to tease him.

"And, Jacob?" He added, pleasantly. "Guess who c_an_ die?"

Keller raised the knife, causing Jacob to cower before him.

"You."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here's Chapter Three. Not to sure how long its gonna go on for now... I still have the plot line all planned out, it's just all getting a bit longer than I expected. Could be one more chapter to go or maybe two! Anywayz, I hope you stick with me!**

**Youni - Hiya, I was so pleased to hear from you hunni. And you love Oz too, that's beyond awesome! It really is the best TV show ever isn't it and Beecher and Keller the best characters ever! Please review again – this chapter is for you!**

**Complete Again**

**Part 3 of 3**

Jacob, stammering and spluttering in his panic, backed away from the wild eyed, grinning Keller, until his back touched the far wall. He held up a hand, desperately attempting to ward Keller away from him. It wasn't working.

Keller placed both his hands against the wall, on either side of Jacob's head; and leaned in to the terrified man, his lips brushing against Jacob's cheek.

"So, where were we?" Keller drawled. "What were you saying to me about fucking my Toby up the ass?"

"L-look m-man," Jacob mumbled. He trembled like a leaf, as his eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry."

Keller raised a quizzical eyebrow and gave the man a disbelieving look. "What was that, pal?" He cupped a hand behind his ear. "You'll have to speak up. Dead ears are a bit deaf, you know? Did you just say you were sorry?"

Chris was pressing the man into the wall now, the knife placed again against Jacob's throat. He tensed as he felt the blade pricking his neck, drawing a little blood. Jacob stared wordlessly at Keller, not blinking, too horrified to speak. He seemed ready to pass out from pure terror, unable to believe what was happening to him, but now no longer able to deny what was happening right in front of him.

_This was real. Chris Keller was back from the dead. _

_Jacob had raped Tobias Beecher. And now Keller was seriously pissed off._

_How the fuck was he going to get out of this?_

"Chris." A quiet voice suddenly spoke up from across the room. Both Jacob and Keller turned and looked over at Toby, who was sitting down on the bed, staring into space. Slowly, Toby turned and fixed Keller with a cold stare. "Why are you here?"

Chris frowned, and the knife at Jacob's throat trembled. The Aryan stayed completely still. He knew one small move could well be the end of him. He could see that Chris' main concern was Beecher and, thanks to the other man's confused state, maybe Jacob could still find a way to survive this night after all.

_Maybe._

"Not now, Toby." Chris snapped in response to his freaked out lover. "I'm kinda busy here."

"Trust you to come back," Toby was muttering. "Trust you to fucking come back here and haunt me! Jesus Christ! You're dead, Keller!" He stared at Chris, a crazed half-smile on his lips. "Why couldn't you just accept that it was over?"

Chris was utterly unimpressed. He turned towards Beecher then, ready to order him to shut the hell up and Jacob saw his opportunity. He tried to wrestle his way free, attempting to dislodge Keller's hold on him.

"Hey, where the fuck are you going?" Keller asked him, tightening his grip on Jacob's throat and slamming the man back against the wall, holding him firmly in place, the knife now pointed directly at Jacob's left eye. "Stay still or lose your sight. Your choice."

Jacob knew he was finished. There was no escape. He was at Keller's mercy.

He nodded once and Keller loosened his grip slightly, satisfied with Jacob's acceptance.

He glared frostily back over at Beecher. "Listen to me, Toby. You're scared and confused. I get that. We will talk this thing through, I swear. But I gotta finish off here first, so can you just sit there and keep fucking quiet for now?"

Toby covered his face with his hands and let out a low moan.

"Chris, why did you come back?" He turned his head, no longer facing the other men. "Why are you doing this to me?" He paused, before placing his hands back on to his knees, and once more meeting Chris' gaze. "How am I supposed to say goodbye again?"

Keller frowned but didn't reply. He swallowed.

Toby shook his head, mumbling under his breath and crossing his arms, clearly irritated and getting more annoyed with every passing second. Jacob eyed Beecher intently, feeling that the smaller man's was quite odd, especially considering a ghost was in the room with them.

What if Beecher was losing his mind? And who would have blamed him if he was? Jacob wasn't entirely certain _he _was still sane.

And that was the moment Jacob decided he was going to go out like a proper fucking Aryan. He glanced again from Keller to Beecher, saw the concern in Keller's gaze and finally understood. Ghost or not, Keller could still clearly feel something. And Beecher was his weakness. Time Jacob used that fact for his own gain.

"You've driven him insane," Jacob gasped, and Keller returned his gaze to him, clearly surprised that the man had the nerve to even talk to him, let alone pick a fight with him. "Look at what you've done to him!"

Keller glared furiously. Jacob just about held his nerve, as the other man now looked positively insane.

"You did _that_ to him!" Chris hissed in response. "I _saved_ him from you, shithead!"

Jacob swallowed hard as he prepared himself. If he was on the way out, then he was not about to go down quietly. He was an Aryan, for fucks sake! He'd fight to the end.

_For his father's good name. And for Vern's._

Jacob glared at Keller, his eyes filled with hate, as he rammed his point home. "You haven't saved him, you've just made it all worse. Good going."

Keller glowered at his words, and Jacob smirked, despite himself. If these were going to be his last moments, he was going to make them count. "I don't know why you've come back, but look at your precious Beecher now!" Keller didn't move so Jacob hissed again; "_Look at him_!"

Keller looked and instantly regretted it. Beecher _was _a mess, slumped on the bed and staring past Chris, into something a long way away or, maybe, a long time ago. It tore at Keller's heart to see Toby looking so withdrawn and frightened, and it made him so angry. Chris looked back at Jacob, his expression unreadable. Keller's return may have scared and confused Beecher into this current freaked out state, but it was Jacob that had broken him. The Aryan had raped Toby, forcing the past back into the present and causing Toby too much distress and now, Toby was lost.

_This was Jacob's fault. All Jacob's fault. And it was time that he paid._

Jacob unexpectedly chuckled and Keller pursed his lips together.

"Something funny?" He questioned softly. "Wanna fucking share the joke?"

"Sure," the Aryan drawled. "You think I'm frightened of you? I don't believe in fucking ghosts, Keller. Or vampires. Or werewolves. You faked your own death somehow, and you've been very clever tonight too. I don't know how you survived me stabbing you, but you did it. You lied to everyone, including Beecher. And he'll never forgive you for it." Keller was smiling again now, his typical defense mode kicking in. But Jacob wasn't fooled. He could see the pain in those eyes, the fear that his words could actually be the truth.

Jacob could sense that he had a chance to regain the upper hand here and he went on, regardless of Keller's rage. "_I_ did this, Keller. _I_ held Beecher down and fucked him until he broke. And I did it for Vern Shillinger. And you know what? It felt unbelievable. And nothing you do now will ever fucking change that. So go ahead, kill me. You've already lost him, thanks to me." He bared his teeth. "_I win_."

Chris was breathing hard. He stumbled backwards from Jacob, gasping in obvious pain, and his arms wrapped round his stomach as the agony took full control of him. Jacob was watching Keller in surprise; it was as if his words had actually caused the man physical harm.

And that is exactly what had happened. Every word was like a blade stabbing into Keller's gut, ripping into him, making him cry out. Only, he was in far more agony then a knife could ever cause to him. He knew he had lost Toby, his only tie to the world, his reason for being there, and now he couldn't stand, or speak, or do anything to prevent Jacob getting away, or even trying to hurt Toby again. Jacob, meanwhile, was amazed to find himself suddenly free. He didn't understand why Keller had released him, or what had caused this sudden change in the man's condition, but he knew it was his only chance. He shoved Keller out of the way and Chris fell to his knees, an agonized, hopeless cry torn from his lips. He watched in dismay as the Aryan scum scooped down, prizing the knife out of Keller's grip and then dived for the door, desperate to make his escape.

Jacob was so close to the door, he was so near to freedom. He couldn't care less that he was naked. He was alive, that was all that mattered. And Beecher and Keller could wait. There would be another night. He reached for the door, but was suddenly pushed sideways, away from the handle. Furious now, he spun round and was shocked when Beecher suddenly appeared between him and his way out, cutting off his bid for freedom. Jacob narrowed his eyes. He had already taken care of Keller, though he had no idea how. As if Beecher, his whore, was any threat to him now!

Jacob grabbed at Beecher but Toby hit out first, striking his enemy hard on the jaw and Jacob staggered back a few steps, glaring with hatred at Beecher.

"Get out of the fucking way!" He hissed. "Or I'll gut you!" He swiped at Beecher with the knife and Toby leaped away, avoiding the blade narrowly.

"Get away from him!" Chris gasped. "Don't you touch him!"

Jacob ignored Keller. "I said, move!" He snarled at Toby. "Or I'll come back for you, Beecher, and there will be no ghost to save you then."

"No." Beecher whispered, his voice steady.

Jacob grimaced. He glanced down at Keller, still writhing in agony on the floor. What if the bastard, whatever he was, what if he recovered? The Aryan had no time to lose, he had to get out now!

_And if that meant killing Beecher, then so be it._

"No?" Jacob echoed, fists clenched, the knife still grasped in his right hand. "What do you mean by that?"

Toby smiled. "You're wrong."

Jacob blinked. "About what?"

"Everything. Me, Chris. How I feel."

Jacob didn't have time for this. With a shake of his head, he dove forward, grabbing Toby and pinning him against the door.

"You think I give a fuck about your feelings, Beecher?"

Toby shrugged. He looked past Jacob, staring straight at Keller, who was crumpled on the floor, just about managing to lift his head, to look back at Beecher, waiting.

"You came back for me, Chris? I'm impressed. I mean, you were stubborn in life but this is fucking ridiculous. You think you've lost me? No, you haven't. And there's one big reason for that. You're right, we have a lot to talk about, including why the fuck you decided to wreck my life by fucking up my parole!" His eyes twinkled. "Fucker!"

Jacob slammed Toby's head back against the door, hard enough to knock him out, but Beecher fought to cling on and didn't look away from Keller. And if Jacob was hoping his treatment of Beecher would shut the man up, he was to be disappointed.

"You know why you didn't waste your trip here, Chris?"

Keller held his breath.

Toby smiled.

"Because I still fucking love you, that's why. And I always have done. Happy now?"

Keller stopped writhing. He stared at Toby, his heart beating faster than ever. And he nodded.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Oh, for fucks sake!" He raised the knife. "You two do my head in!"

Beecher closed his eyes. _Was it time? _

Suddenly, Jacob yelled out in annoyance. He was wrestled away from Beecher once more, and this time thrown against the door himself. He stared into Keller's deep blue eyes and, more frightening than ever for Jacob, Keller was grinning again. Chris showed no signs of weakness, considering he had just been writhing in agony. On the contrary, he now looked fighting fit and ready to cause serious harm to the man who had once again threatened his lover. That damned knife had magically reappeared in his right hand once more, and was again dangerously close to Jacob's face.

More terrifying than anything now though, was that Chris was seething.

"You don't get to touch him again, Jacob." Keller growled. "Ever!"

Jacob struggled, but it was to no avail. "How did you...?"

Keller interrupted Jacob by slapping him viciously. "Lets just say, all I need is Toby. And people who hurt him are gonna have a lot to fucking answer for. Starting with you."

Jacob looked towards Beecher, who was stood behind Keller, pleading with his eyes, desperate for some mercy, but there was none forthcoming. Beecher merely gazed back at him, watching him closely.

"I'm sorry," Jacob whispered, still looking at Beecher.

Keller raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?"

Still, Jacob only spoke to Toby. "Please," he begged, his voice low and shaky. He had finally accepted his fate, and knew there would be no more changes to escape. He only had one last option open to him, pleading with the one who may yet allow him mercy. "Don't let him kill me."

Chris rubbed a hand over the terrified man's face. "Shh," he urged, forcing Jacob's attention to once more be trained solely on him. "Don't you wanna go out with some pride, Jacob?" He grabbed the man's crotch and Jacob cried out in horror, squirming in Keller's grasp.

"Please!" Jacob sobbed. "Please, let me go! I don't wanna die!"

Keller bared his teeth. "We all die, Jacob."

"Please!" Tears streamed down the man's face. He was now completely broken, a blubbering mess. "I was only doing what I promised the guys inside I would. They made me! It was a dare, they said it would be easy! Please don't hurt me, Keller. My ma, she needs me..."

Keller burst out laughing. "Well, aren't you just fucking pathetic?" He told the other man and then glanced over his shoulder at Beecher, who was still watching the events closely, his face expressionless.

"What do you think, Toby?" Keller asked him. "You think his repenting is for real?"

The fire that Jacob saw in Toby's eyes made him shiver and he looked down, not wanting to keep looking.

"Maybe," Toby replied. "Hard to tell though, Chris."

Chris shrugged. "Should we forgive him?"

Beecher crossed his arms over his chest. "He raped me, Chris. When I asked him to stop, he didn't listen. He didn't give a shit about me. Why should we about him?"

"Good point."

Jacob moaned. "Please."

Chris sighed. He stared at Jacob for a moment, apparently considering.

Finally, he spoke up again. "You aren't gonna be sticking your dick where its not wanted again, are you, Jacob?"

Jacob whimpered and shook his head desperately. "No, I swear. I'm sorry. Please, God."

Another nasty smile. "You promise?"

"Yes, I swear to God! I'll leave, I'll go far away. He'll never hear from me again. Please, _please_!"

A lazy, charming smile spread across Keller's features and he nodded, satisfied.

"Good boy."

He released his hold on Jacob and the other man visibly relaxed. More fool him.

Keller's smile widened. "Like I said," he continued quietly, "you're really not gonna be sticking your dick anywhere. Ever again."

And with that, Chris struck, as fast and deadly as a snake, slashing the unsuspecting Jacob across his manhood with the blade, slicing off the end of the other man's penis. Blood splattered against the door as Jacob let out a horrified wail and, upon Keller releasing him, Jacob slid down the door and slumped to the ground, letting out sobs and cries and writhing in agony on the floor.

Keller glanced at Beecher.

"Good enough for Robson, right?" Chris offered and smirked.

Beecher shrugged. "Sure," he replied. He stared down at the blood pouring from underneath Jacob, staining the carpet, spreading towards where Beecher and Keller were standing. The Aryan was weeping uncontrollably, still screaming.

Toby looked calmly back at Keller. "Better finish it. Someone will hear him, amount of noise he's fucking making."

Chris nodded. "I do need to end it. But no one will hear, don't worry. I've seen to that."

Toby shrugged. "Okay, but get on with it. He's giving me a damn headache. Noisy bastard."

Keller walked slowly back up to Jacob, who stared at him with wide terrified eyes. He shook his head, no longer able to say a word. Keller smiled at him, almost apologetically and then dragged the tormented man back to his feet and held him before him. Beecher stood before them, watching the deep red blood flowing down Jacob's legs and he was shocked to discover he felt nothing.

_This man raped him. In the name of Vern Shillinger. What should he feel other than hate? _

Jacob moaned. The pain was so intense, he was only slightly conscious. He leaned back on to Keller, actually glad to be able to rest against him.

Toby took one casual step forward.

"Give Vern my love," he told him and then glanced at Keller.

_Do it now. Finish it._

Chris beamed as he plunged the knife into Jacob's back. He then pulled it out and repeated the action, stabbing Jacob over and over again, a look of pure exhilaration written all over his face. Jacob could only grunt each time the knife entered his flesh as he moved a breath closer to death. Jacob was slumped in Keller's arm, his killer just about holding him up off of the ground. He was ready for his death now, he welcomed it. Keller finally pulled the knife free again one last time and, with a contented sigh, leaned down, slitting Jacob's throat from one ear to the other. Jacob let out a horrible spluttering sound and Keller finally released him, letting the dying man slump down to the ground where he lay, seconds from death, moaning and gasping as the darkness surrounded him.

The last thing Jacob saw was a triumphant smile on the face of one Tobias Beecher. And his last thought was very clear.

_I've lost._

Within seconds, he was dead.

Keller and Beecher stood there, facing each other, both of them gazing down upon their own handy work. Finally, Chris' gaze met Toby's and he moved towards him, his hand outstretched.

Beecher, though, wasn't ready.

"Don't," he whispered, pulling his hand away. "Just don't."

Keller frowned. "Toby, don't shut me out. Not now. You saw back there what happens when you deny me." He gestured at the bloodied form on the ground. "Look what I did for you."

Beecher stared at what was left of Jacob and then at the blood that seemed to have stained the entire room and he closed his eyes, sighing deeply. "What do you expect, Keller? Do you have any idea how fucked up all this is? I still don't know whether I've lost my mind!" He gritted his teeth and looked imploringly towards the other man. "What exactly do you want from me, Chris?"

Keller moved towards Beecher once again, and this time he seemed pained as Toby again recoiled from him.

"A chance, Beech." He whispered. "That's all I'm askin'. Let me tell you everything. Why all this is fucking happening. I don't have long left, Toby. There's so much you should know. Just give me a chance."

Toby glanced again at the dead body discarded in the corner and it struck him that he could so easily have been there lying instead of Jacob. If it hadn't been for Keller, and he himself had told Jacob that he loved Keller. And he had meant those words. So he owed this to Chris, now, didn't he? And he owed it to himself.

"Okay then, Chris." He replied softly. You've got your chance."

Beecher sat back down on the bed, not taking his eyes off of Keller's hopeful face.

"So, go on then," he added, with a wave of his hand. "_Talk_."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Afternoon peeps! Here's the next chapter of Complete Again. Im just starting Chapter 26 of A Christmas to Remember and will hopefully have that up by early next week, sorry about the wait there folks! Anyone who is reading this, please enjoy and review if you have the time! Thank you :D**

**Thanks to these reviewers:**

**TimeLadyofthePrings – Hi, good to hear from you. Sorry you are having virus problems, hope they are all sorted out soon. I haven't updated ACTR for a while, Oz has kind of taken me over!! But I'll be starting chapter 26 in a minute and hopefully get it done asap. :)**

**teenage18 – Thanks for the review, glad you like this. More Family Affiar coming soon, after Ive written the last part of this and the next chapter of my Doctor Who fic! Gawd, I think I may have too much going on here at once! Thanks again for the comment!**

**Youni – Really glad you are enjoying this! And I hope you found the explanation about why Keller is there satisfying! Please review again! Thanks :)**

**And thanks to my fabulous Beta Suzire, without whom I would be lost and this would be pretty much rubbish!**

**Complete Again**

**Chapter 4 of 5**

Beecher sat, looking expectantly up at Keller, who stared back, now unsure how he was supposed to go about this. Toby pursed his lips impatiently.

"I thought you had something to say?" He demanded. "So, say it."

Chris glared. "You think this is easy?"

Toby actually laughed. "You've come back from the dead, Chris. Kind of a miracle right there. I'd have thought speaking would not have been such a huge issue for you."

"There's so much to tell," Chris retorted. "I don't know where to start."

"I'll help you out then," Toby shot back. "Why are you here?"

At those words, Chris fixed Toby with an unblinking stare.

"I'm here for you," he responded.

Beecher paused. He searched Chris' face, trying to find something that was amiss there, something he could cling on to. Because of this was true, then it was just too hard. It would be so much easier for Toby to believe that this was all nonsense. If Keller was lying and had put together this whole elaborate scheme just to impress Toby enough to get him back, well, Beecher wouldn't have put that past the Christopher Keller he knew back in Oz. But this? Beecher couldn't accept this.

Chris Keller actually came back from the dead just to _help him out_?

This was a fairytale. And Toby did not believe in magic. Or happy endings.

Toby ran an uncomfortable hand through his hair. Keller stood, hands in his pant pockets, waiting for Beecher to recover.

"Ask me anything." Chris urged. "I'll answer you."

Toby raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Another disbelieving glance. "Honestly?"

"Yes."

"Okay then," Toby sat forward, looking directly into Chris' eyes. "Did you die that day, in Emerald City?

Keller grimaced. That day was not a happy memory for him.

He nodded.

Toby chuckled, and shook his head, a hand covering his mouth. "Right. Are you a zombie then?"

Chris glared at Toby. "Not funny. Do I look like a zombie?"

"Then how are you standing here, Chris?" Toby replied wearily.

"I asked to be. I can talk my way in or out of anything, Beech. You know that."

"Don't bullshit me, Keller!"

Chris clenched his fists. "I'm not." He swayed on the spot. Honesty was still not something that came naturally to him. "I asked to come back here, and eventually, I got my wish. I was sent back here, Toby. For a reason."

Toby frowned. "And that reason is what?"

"You."

"This is insane." Beecher shook his head and then glanced coldly at Keller, before averting his eyes to the floor. "The last time I saw you, Chris, it ended with you breaking your neck, and me ending up on death row. You tried to kill me and control my life then, same as always, you just couldn't let me go. And that was after you'd already completely fucked up my life for good. Remember, my parole? The first time, when I actually still had a chance to get back something that resembled a normal life? You ruined that for me because you couldn't let me go! And now, you're back! I'm never going to be free of you, am I Chris?" He was trembling as he spoke and finally, with a look of total dismay at Chris, he fell silent and covered his face with his hands.

Keller nervously moved closer to Toby. Whether he had it in his mind to comfort the other man, even he wasn't sure. But, seeing the hurt Beecher was experiencing, his first instinct was to cut the distance between them.

However well meaning his action was, it backfired badly.

"Stay away from me!" Beecher hissed. He jumped to his feet, and backed away from Keller as if Chris had attacked him. "I don't want you near me. Whatever you are, it's unnatural and _wrong_!" He stood nervously, clearly ready to run for the door if Keller took another step towards him. "Why is this happening to me, Chris?" He whispered desperately. "_Why me_?"

"Toby," Keller said softly. "I know you're scared. I know this is fucking weird, and you don't know what to think but I really have come here to help you. To give you a choice."

Toby glanced at him, now curious, despite how sickened he still felt.

"What choice?"

Keller took a deep breath. It was finally time for the truth. He just hoped Toby could face it.

"I asked to come back here, Toby." He began, his gaze boring into Beecher's, "because I wanted to help you," he hesitated before adding. "To save you."

Beecher actually snorted. "Too late, Chris."

Chris paused. "I know I fucked you over, Toby. I can't make up for that. Even if you did give me an eternity to try. But I could save you from Jacob." He gestured to the prone figure still lying in the corner. "I could stop you suffering because of another Aryan fucker."

Toby shrugged. "Yeah, well, good job. Another man dead."

Keller raised an eyebrow. "You didn't exactly try to stop me, Toby. Don't try and throw on the guilt now."

Beecher glanced away again. He knew Keller was right this time. He was glad Jacob was dead. How could he regret the man's death when he knew if Keller hadn't been there, Toby would be in his place? Toby did not want to die, he'd fought too long and hard for a life. Yes, he was grateful to Keller for the rescue that night, that was certain, but it didn't make up for the last ten years of suffering, hate and regret. Nothing could.

Finally, he looked back at Keller, who was waiting for him.

"Go on," Toby said softly, backing up slowly to the bed again, and perching on the edge of it.

"After I died, I went... somewhere else. I can't tell you where. Can't ruin the big secret." Keller walked up to Toby and sat beside him on the bed. This time, Beecher didn't even flinch. Chris was pleased.

"Time went by much quicker there," he continued. "I've been gone a lot longer than your little ten years. Longer for me anyway." Another pause. "Well, you were the only one I cared about, the only person I wanted to know anything about. So, I kept asking what happens to you, whether you'd get," he jerked his head, "_there_ eventually, whether I would see you again. And, in the end, I guess I got to the powers that be and they showed me," Keller swallowed hard. "They showed me your future."

Something cold swelled within Beecher, and he shivered, although he didn't know why. There was a darkness there in Chris' voice and eyes, and it filled Toby with dread. Just what had Chris been shown about him?

"I know I've fucked everything up since Oz," Toby said quietly. "I mean, dead end job, no friends or family, and I never see my kids but I can put right. I can try again. You've given me a kick up the ass, Chris. I can sort this shit out now." He looked hopefully at his old lover. "Right?"

Keller hesitated. "Wrong, Toby. You don't see your kids ever again. You die, and I don't know where you go;" He gazed down, pained. "They told me that you don't come to me, after you die."

Toby looked questioningly at Chris. "Then where do I go?"

"I don't know."

"But you've seen me die?"

"It's all I ever see."

Any color left in Toby's cheeks quickly drained away. "How?"

"It's always there, over and over again. Like an image stuck on permanent repeat. You die, Toby, right in front of me. And I can't help you."

Toby wanted to scream and shout and run, especially run, but he was frozen to the spot. "Tell me how I die, Keller." He asked again, his voice barely above a whisper.

Chris glanced at the man beside him. He so wanted to reach out and take Beecher hand, and he could have kicked himself for even considering it. What had he come back as, some big fucking sissy? He gave himself a shake and then turned to face Beecher. The least he could do was look the other man in the eye.

"Jacob kills you," he said, calmly and clearly. "Jacob, and a gang of Aryans."

Beecher frowned. He opened his mouth to respond but then shut it again, waving his hand angrily towards the bloodied remains of Jacob.

Keller brought a weary hand up to his forehead as Toby let out a crazed chuckle.

"Do you think I'm fucking _stupid_? Jacob is dead, Keller! You killed him! What are you trying to do?" He balled his hands into fists. "Is this all some kind of fucking sick _joke_?"

Keller took a deep breath. "If you say no to me, Toby; if you don't come, then Jacob doesn't stay dead. I was given an hour to persuade you, to convince you to come with me. They told me that if I fail, I just disappear and it will be as if I was never here. I'm tied to you Toby, completely. If you don't believe in me, or reject me, I get weaker. Like before, with Jacob. " He looked over at the dead body, his tone grave. "He'll walk out of that bathroom like nothing happened. Because nothing would have happened. You won't remember I was even here." He gritted his teeth. "You _will_ suck his dick Toby, and then he'll fuck you, one more time." Keller's voice shook. "And then, he'll let you go.

Beecher, who had been growing more and more tense and agitated as Keller had been speaking, abruptly looked up. "He lets me go? Alive?"

Keller nodded solemnly.

Toby actually chuckled. "Well, okay then. I can take some more humiliation and another fuck, Keller! I've kinda got used to both over the years."

"He comes back for you, Toby."

Suddenly, Beecher felt very small. He gazed up at Keller, who was watching him sadly now, shocked and horrified by his words.

_Jacob comes back. A friend of Vern Schillinger's and that's how it all ends?_

_No._

Keller continued speaking, aware that Beecher was now to horror struck to form more words.

"In four weeks time, Jacob and four other Aryans grab you off the street, throw you in a van and bring you back here." He swallowed hard. "Then, they torture, gang rape and murder you, Toby. Brutally."

Beecher brought his hands together as if he wanted to pray. Maybe he did but he had no idea what to say, which God he was meant to pray to, and if any would care enough to listen. He moaned, feeling physical pain from the shock of everything he had witnessed that night. He had very nearly given into the insanity that threatened him every day, and now, with this news, he was back to staggering dangerously close to the edge. Again.

Chris, not knowing what to do for the best, moved to put his arm around Beecher. Toby held up a warning hand and then cleared his throat before speaking once more. "Wait, Chris. Why are you telling me all this?"

Chris paused. "Because I thought you should know." A beat. "And I wanted you to know all the facts before you made your decision."

"Oh yes, my choice." He laughed. It was not a nice sound. "Go with you tonight or be murdered horribly in a month. Some choice you've given me there, Keller."

Keller placed his hands back on his knees. "It's the best I could do, Toby. It's all they gave me. One hour to convince you to come with me."

Toby's eyes narrowed. He fixed Chris with a cold stare. "And why should I believe you?"

At that, Keller felt a flash of annoyance. "You think I'd make all this fucking up?"

"Oh and alive you were always the shining example of honesty!"

"Listen to yourself, will you Beech? I'm dead! Why would I lie?"

"Maybe you can't help yourself. It could well be second nature to you dead as well as alive!"

"Oh fuck you, Beecher!"

"Yeah, fuck me."

The two looked away from each other, both breathing hard. It was Toby who spoke again first, his tone softer.

"Keller, you'd say anything to make me go with you. I'd make quite a fucking big bet that you're just as selfish dead as you were alive." He looked down at his lap. "I'm scared Chris, and confused. If I say yes, I die, right? If I say no, I die. What the fuck am I supposed to do?"

Keller sighed dejectedly, and then turned to look at Beecher once again, this time placing both his hands on the other man's shoulders, trying to force Toby to face him. "Let me show you."

"No," Beecher snapped, still attempting to pull away. Keller touching him still gave him the creeps. "Get off me, Keller."

Chris stared into Toby's eyes. "Trust me."

They were now so close together, sitting on the bed, nose to nose. To be this near to Keller again, only a hairs length away, forced Beecher to tackle the feelings he'd been able to, until that moment, ignore. He actually closed his eyes, pleased to hear Chris breathing and fully understanding for the first time that Chris really was back. And he wasn't a ghost, or among the undead. He was real, as alive as Toby was. And Toby was touching him.

With a contented sigh, Beecher leaned forward. Slowly, his forehead rested against Chris'.

And then, it hit him.

He was floating, like the most incredible hit he'd ever experienced. He and Keller were still together, still clinging to each other, but neither of them were physically still in that room.

He heard Chris' voice in his head whispering to him, urging him to relax.

And then suddenly, he wasn't floating anymore.

Toby, breathing hard and genuinely terrified at what he would find, hesitated before opening his eyes again. When he did so, Keller was gone. And the room was dark. So dark.

He was all alone, in the pitch black.

_Was he dead?_

_What had Keller done to him?_

"Please," Beecher whimpered. "Stop this."

There was no reply. Keller had left him alone.

At that moment, a bright, blinding light filled the room. Beecher gasped and then, a flood of images invaded his brain and he saw all the pictures so clearly, just like a movie, in his mind.

Every horrifying second.

And those moments were all happening, right there and then to_ him_. He could _feel _all of it.

_He was pulled into a room by four men. They stripped him, laughed at him, taunted him. _

_He couldn't hear what they were saying, only his own terrified breathing as he tried to pull away from them, fight back somehow. _

_He was knocked to the floor, and beaten, and kicked mercilessly by the thugs. He curled up into a ball, tried to protect his head but they just laughed louder, hurt him all the more._

_Something sharp was dragged across his soft flesh. It hurt like hell. More laughter._

_He was dragged up, thrown towards the bathroom and then he could see his reflection in the mirror. His face was tear stained, his face beaten and bloodied. They stroked his hair, mocked him, as the image in the mirror stared sadly back. Then his eyes locked onto his chest, and he saw what was written there. Angry red marks scratched into his flesh._

_FAG_

_And underneath, on his belly, NIGGER LOVER._

_He was humiliated, degraded. And they would not let him look away._

_Then, pain. So much burning, scolding pain. They had pushed him into the shower and turned the hot water tap to maximum, allowing the red hot water to scorch his unprotected, naked flesh. And he was screaming. So much screaming. And then came the tears._

_He was being dragged back into the other room and once more shoved to the floor. They then rolled him over on to his front and, one after another, the men forced themselves on him, each man brutally thrusting into him, again and again. He was crying, shouting, screaming and begging. And they didn't care. His fingernails were being ripped off as he clawed them on the carpet. There was so much blood now, blood everywhere. Then, he could taste them, as one man fucked his mouth, as another assaulted his ass. They all took their turn and he just lay there and took it, like the good little Prag he had been trained to be._

_And he prayed._

_Help me, Chris. I'm scared and I'm hurting. They are hurting me, Chris._

_At last, they were all spent. And they left him there, lying, panting and bleeding on the floor. Used and abused. Same old story. _

_But then, it wasn't over. Jacob was on him again. A rope was suddenly around his throat and the hateful man was pulling it tight. He couldn't breathe. He fought back, trying to shake Jacob off but he was too weak, too hurt. And the room was growing hazy and their laughter was dying, and he was dying and the pain was going and it would nearly all be over and, oh God, he hoped Chris was waiting for him in Heaven..._

Toby opened his eyes.

Keller was facing him again and watching him closely.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Toby stared back at Keller with horrified eyes.

"Why did you show me that?" He moaned, tears streaming down his face.

Keller tightened his hold on Toby. "You had to see the truth, Beecher. If you tell me no, if you won't come, then that is what will happen. There's no way of changing it. I wish there was," his voice broke. "So I am asking you now, Toby. Please come with me."

Beecher stifled a sob. "How can you lay this on me?"

"If I could save you, Toby, if I could rip the hearts out of each of those bastards, I would. But that wasn't the deal. Come with me now. You choose your own death and I'll be here, until the end. If you decide now."

"Chris, I don't know..."

Keller carefully stroked the other man's hair and whispered to him, comforting him.

"I know how you feel, Toby. I've seen what you just saw too many times. Let me help you, let me back in..."

"Chris, I..."

"It's me. Just you and me, Beech. I'm not going anywhere this time, Toby"

_Is this what I want? _

_What do I want?_

"We're gonna be together forever this time Beech," Keller drawled, leaning into Beecher, and kissing the other man's neck. "I wont let anyone hurt you again. Ever."

Toby gasped as he felt Keller's hand under his shirt, on his chest.

_This feels good._

_It's wrong. It's twisted._

_I want this._

"Let me show you what it's like between us, what it's always been like, Toby. What love really is."

At that, Beecher frowned.

"No." He gripped Chris' hand, holding it in his own, stopping him. "Not love. It was never love. You don't know what love is, Keller."

Chris wrestled his hand away from Beecher and then grabbed at Toby's hair and jerked his head back, causing Toby to moan. "Don't fucking tease me now, Beecher." Keller warned, as he licked up and down his lover's exposed neck. "I can make you _feel_ again. You know it. Let me help you."

"No, Keller. I don't think that it's-"

"Shh now, babe." Chris leaned in ever closer, using his weight to push the other man down, until Toby was laying flat on his back on the bed, staring up into Chris' lustful face with wide, nervous eyes.

"Chris," Toby moaned. "Wait, please."

Chris ignored Toby's plea, and instead reached out, taking a tight hold on the arm Beecher had raised in a futile effort to keep Keller at bay. "Let me do this for you, Toby. Tell me it's not what you need. You know it is. You've needed this for years." He leaned over Toby, covering him with his body and his lips brushed lightly against Beecher's. "_You need me_."

Toby whimpered. _Help me._

"I n-need," he stammered. "I n-need..."

Chris smiled sensually. "I know exactly what you need, Tobe. I always did. Trust me."

Toby, scared and only to aware that Keller had him trapped, jerked his head to one side and then tried hard to pull his arm free, still freaked out and unsure by the situation he had now inexplicably found himself in, but Chris only tightened his hold, his grip causing the smaller man some pain, but mainly pleasure. Toby arched his back, but couldn't disguise the excited moan that escaped his lips. Chris, now grinning like a Cheshire cat, leaned even further into Toby, found his lips once more, and this time devoured his mouth. Beecher half-hardheartedly struggled for a moment before giving into the desire that had gripped him, and let Chris have his way, hungrily returning the kiss. Keller, taking full advantage, again pinning Toby to the bed with his body but this time, Toby didn't complain. The kiss became more passionate as both of them gave themselves to the other completely, using their tongues to explore the others mouth.

Suddenly, this didn't seem so insane to Beecher. This was no longer his long dead ex-lover kissing him, it was just Chris, the man he had given himself to completely, many years before, the man who had made him feel more wanted and loved than any other person in his entire life, and now he was back. And they were just carrying on where they had left off. And by God, did Toby want him.

Chris was the first to break the kiss off, pulling away from Beecher and fixing him with a knowing stare. Toby was gazing wide eyed at the other man, his breathing now laboured. Keller gently stroked the other man's face and then placed his lips against Toby's ear, causing Beecher to cringe. "You need me, Toby, and you can't lie to yourself anymore." He drawled. "And I want you, so fucking much. Always have, always will. Let me show you just how much." Toby, still vainly fighting with his own better judgment, swallowed hard. Then, very slowly, he gave one small nod of his head, giving Chris the permission he craved.

Keller smiled. He quickly undid Toby's pants, and slipped his hand inside. Chris then sucked on Beecher's neck, moving down his body, smirking as he sensed Toby tensing in pleasure from his actions. Finally, his face was at Beecher's groin and he licked and sucked on Toby's thighs, gripping the writhing man tightly. Then, he nuzzled his face into the wiry hairs he found peeping seductively above the waistband of Toby's boxers. With one tug, those boxers were around Beecher's ankles and Chris wrapped his hand around Toby's cock, while gently alternating licking and blowing on the tip.

"Now, who's the cock tease?" Toby moaned, desire making his voice husky. Chris couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sorry," he whispered, and then opened his mouth wide, taking Toby fully inside. The heat made Toby close his eyes tightly and he moaned, the pleasure now seizing him. He thought he may burst. Chris knew he was driving him wild, and he was loving it, having Tobias Beecher again at his mercy. Toby, meanwhile, knew he had no control over this and he didn't care. He was glad to give it all to Chris, once more.

Sucking and running his tongue along the vein underneath, Chris was determined to make Toby scream. It had been so long, he wanted so badly to hear his name on Beecher's lips. Pulling back slightly, he gently scraped his teeth against the engorged head of Toby's cock, just enough to close the gap between pleasure and pain, knowing that it would drive his lover wild. It always did.

Toby bucked his hips, trying to get Keller to take him in further, wanting to feel more of the incredible sensation of heat and wetness that he had only ever found inside Chris' mouth. Keller happily obliged, sucking him deep, breathing through his nose to counter his gag reflex, and moved his hand so that he was now rolling Toby's balls and stroking his perineum with his index finger. He knew Toby could not last for too much longer, he wanted to feel the other man come in his mouth, wanted to feel that power once again of bringing another man to ecstasy.

"Chris," Toby gasped. "Please."

Keller grinned triumphantly. With a final hard suck, he stroked around Toby's rosebud and that was enough for the man to come with a loud moan into the back of his mouth. Chris continued sucking, swallowing every last drop of Toby that flooded down his throat. Finally, when Toby was done, Chris stopped sucking and gulped down some air, moving back up the other man's body and kissing Toby deeply, sharing the taste with his lover.

As the last of his orgasm left him, Beecher opened his eyes and gazed down at Chris, reaching out to touch the short hair on Chris' head, a tear slowly trickling down his bruised cheek.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

So, what can I say? I know people have been waiting for this and I'm so sorry. I've been unbelievably busy these past few weeks. Going to New York, moving house and other real life stuff have kept me away from sorting this, I have noother excuse and I do feel bad but I've finally got it finished so here's the last chapter for you. Beware, CHARACTER DEATH here. That shouldn't be to much of a shock if you've read this fic up to this point but I thought I'd still better warn you. There's also more violence, more sexual situations and very bad language. I really hope it's worth the long wait and please, please review if you have the time cos I really care about what you think!

Well, that's it until the next time then and thanks again for reading. I really appreciate the support :)

Thanks especially to these reviewers:

**Youni **– So nice to hear from you again and to get your comments :) Thank you for all of your support.

**Very Important Person **– Wow, thank you! Im glad you like my fic and I hope you enjoy the ending. Really hope you review again :)

Okay – time to finish now!

**Complete Again**

**Chapter 5**

Beecher laid there, staring up at the ceiling, his breathing laboured. He didn't want to move, he wanted this moment, this glorious, peaceful moment, not to end. He looked down finally and saw that his lover was watching him intently, with wide blue eyes.

"Toby," Chris whispered. "I missed you."

Beecher smiled. "I know," he replied. He heard a deep sigh from Keller and he knew this was not the response the other man had wanted nor expected but it was the best Toby could offer that moment.

"You see, Toby?" Keller whispered. ""You see what it could be like for us? All you have to do is agree to what I'm askin' of you."

Toby frowned, Keller's words bringing him out of his contented haze.

"What do you _want_ from me?" He enquired, gazing down at Keller questioningly.

Keller sat back on his hunches. "Fucking Hell, Toby. You even have to keep asking me that, after what we just did?"

"It's all about sex for you, isn't it, Chris?" Toby threw back. "Typical Keller."

Toby actually flinched when Keller balled his hand into a fist.

"I don't know what more I can do or say to convince you, Beecher." He snarled. "Time is running out, can't you sense that?"

Beecher raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I don't know, Keller. How do I know any of that is fucking true? You want to convince me? Hey, why don't you give me a vision of my own horrifying and brutal death at the hands of the very men I despise the most?" Toby grabbed Chris' arm in his anger, all happiness disappearing quickly. "Oh wait. You already tried that."

Keller shook his head in disbelief. "You are so fucking impossible, Beecher. It was a mistake to come back here."

"Well, at least you've noticed that." Toby snapped back, arms folded over his chest. "It's not like I asked you to fucking save me is it?"

"No," Chris yelled. "I came up with that plan all on my own. Thought it would be a decent thing to do; but I was wrong. Sorry, won't happen again." And with that, Keller turned his back on Beecher, not wanting the other man to see that he was suddenly growing weak again and that his breath was catching in his throat once more. Just as before, when Jacob's verbal attacks on him regarding Beecher had affected him so painfully, he was once again fading quickly.

Beecher was not his. Not even close to it. Toby would never trust Keller long enough for him to have the chance to prove himself. He was going to go back _there, _alone and rejected; a failure. And he would have to stand by, unable to look away, as Beecher would be left to Jacob and his Aryan gang's mercy. And once the hours of torture and rapes and agonies were finally all over for Toby; he would then be sent on, just as Keller had been but due to Keller's pathetic failings, Beecher would go somewhere else, somewhere far away where Chris was not welcome and Keller knew there would be no hope that he could ever see him again. Not once _they_ had taken him. And there was nothing he could do to change any of it. There probably never was.

He let out a low moan and covered his face with his hands, already feeling his connection to the living world leaving him. Not long now.

He didn't see Toby glance over at him, didn't know how already Toby was regretting his cold words. This was still just too much for Beecher to take in. Toby sighed, noting how Chris shoulders were trembling, his body plainly covered in sweat. Why did Chris always have to overreact? He was apparently even more melodramatic in death than he had been in life. What exactly did Keller expect from him? After all, he had to accept that this was all still pretty fucking insane to Tobias. It continued to go against all his reason that Keller could be there at all, let alone that the two of them had actually had the opportunity to be together - and it had felt as fucking incredible as it had ever done.

Chris was dead. This was the real world. The dead do not come back for another chance.

That's what his head told him, but his eyes told him differenly; and his heart was aching deep inside of him, demanding to be taken notice of. Chris was not only there but had actually wanted to please Toby, to treat him and make him feel special and he had certainly succeeded. He had rediscovered feelings he had long believed were lost. But now, thanks to Keller, they were back and, also just as before, Toby was scared again. He doubted those emotions, as strong as they were, doubted the peace and happiness he felt in those dead, supposedly dead, arms. How was he ever going to figure out the best path to take? Could he trust Keller? _Should_ he trust Keller? Chris had given him so many reasons to doubt him in life, had let him down repeatedly; had caused him more torment than happiness in their short time together. Would death really be any different? A life time was one thing. To accept Chris' word and to go with him would mean Toby was agreeing to spend an eternity with Keller, and that wasn't all that was at stake. To say yes would also mean that Toby would die that very same night in that very room. He would never get to see his kids again. But if he said no, if he allowed Chris fade to nothing, which he could sense was exactly what was happening to the other man, then he would never see Chris Keller again. Could he face that? Did he want to? And if he didn't go to Chris, where would he end up? Heaven, Hell or somewhere else?

And did he want to go there if seeing that place meant he would lose the one person, if he was honestly true to himself, that he knew he had ever truly loved?

Toby swallowed, looking over at the forlorn figure of Keller, perched on the edge of the bed, his hands gripping the mattress tightly. Beecher could tell from the man's stance that he was in a great deal of pain. And, Beecher knew, with an ever growing guilt, that it was his fault.

No matter how confused he was, he knew he wanted Chris' pain to end. It was the least he owed to him.

He placed a gentle hand on Keller's shoulder and felt the other man's body stop trembling instantly. Just Beecher's touch calmed him. Again, a thought hit Toby hard and echoed around his head.

_How can you think this is wrong? How can you think you don't belong with him? He needs you. And you need him. You always did, though you were to damned stubborn to admit it._

He gave himself a shake.

_Time to wake up, Toby._

"I'm sorry, Chris." Toby said softly, his lips resting against the other man's ear. "I shouldn't have said those things. I didn't mean them."

Chris frowned, pulling away from Toby slightly and spasming once again when yet another attack of pain hit him. "Yes you did, Toby."

Beecher jerked his head uncomfortably. This was not the time for lies. "Okay, maybe I did mean some of them." He hoped Keller could hear the playfulness in his tone. "But I do believe in you and I want to trust that everything you've said to me and shown me tonight is true. I don't want you to go. I want you to stay with me, Chris. Just stay this time. Please."

Keller turned to face Beecher and Toby now saw that he had a hopeful smile on his lips. Chris reached out, clasping Toby's hand in his and then he leaned towards the smaller man, placing his lips against Toby's. Beecher kissed him back firmly and the kiss quickly turned passionate, Toby using his tongue first, searching Keller's mouth. Suddenly, Beecher found himself being pushed back down on the bed and he wasn't surprised, he knew Keller would want to take control of the situation, his need to dominate his lover too strong to ignore. Keller draped Toby's body with his own and Beecher, having no idea when or how, discovered that Keller had somehow managed to remove his shirt.

Anticipation and excitement flooded Beecher, and then, when he felt a painful stab from his groin, caused by one of his many recent wounds presented to him by Jacob, panic and concern seized him. With a growing feeling of terror in his gut, Toby knew what Keller expected and deserved from him. Toby had had his turn, now it was Keller's go. And Toby knew what Keller would need and he would take what he wanted, as he always had done before, at all times with Toby's consent; it wasn't that Toby didn't want to give it to him now, it was simply that Beecher still hurt after what Jacob had put him through. But that was not Chris' fault, Toby told himself. If it wasn't for Chris, that bastard would have been free to rape him again. Keller had literally come back from the dead to save Beecher. Showing the man his gratitude was the least Toby could do.

With a gentle push, Toby forced Keller to move away from him and then, with a pained whimper, Toby began, slowly but surely, to turn over on to his front. He cringed inwardly but refused to show his lover his discomfort. Chris immediately began to kiss the back of Toby's neck and massaged his back and, as his hand moved lower, his thighs. Beecher laid there, not moving, telling himself repeatedly who was touching him, that Keller would not hurt him, cared about him but he couldn't prevent the small tremor that swept through his body as Keller lifted his thighs, maneuvering the smaller man onto his knees. Beecher kept his head down and bit his lip, hoping to hold the small cries inside.

_Stop,_ he pleaded silently, as Chris began to fondle his manhood. _Please Chris. This hurts. _

He would not speak up, he didn't want to offend the other man and his touch, just like this, would have once rendered Toby useless with pleasure. But now, he was frightened and in pain and he wanted it to decided the best option was to move things along quicker. The faster, the better. And Chris would also be satisfied and right then, that was all the mattered.

"Come on, Chris." Toby breathed quietly. "Just do it." And he spread his legs and waited, face burning with fear and some shame. What must he look like, lying there, open and willing? Jacob was right. Vern had turned him into a whore. True, Keller was the one man he would stoop this low for, the one man he found himself actually trusting enough to leave himself so open to possible attack. But that didn't make him any less cheap. It took him a few seconds of scared anticipation and burning humiliation before he realised that not only had Keller apparently not taken him up on his offer but had also stopped touching him entirely.

Toby swallowed hard. What was Chris waiting for?

Still, Chris didn't move.

"Chris," Toby whispered. "What's wrong?"

"Toby," Keller began but seemed unable to continue. Beecher was glad. He didn't want to hear what Chris had to say. He didn't need to hear the man explaining how Toby was no longer desirable to him. He already knew that. He also couldn't cope with hearing Keller point out that everything he had done for Beecher this night had been a huge mistake, a mistake he now regretted. Just like that day in Emerald City, so long ago, Toby sensed his world was once again about to collapse around him.

Toby took a deep breath. After a brief pause, he asked, in a tiny voice; "Don't you want me?"

Chris blinked. He frowned, gazing at Toby. He searched his scared face and then, with a sigh, took a hold of Beecher's arms and pulled him into a protective embrace.

They stayed there, just like that, for a moment, just holding each other tightly. Toby, feeling relief wash over him, felt pure contentment for the first time in what felt like forever to him and he didn't want it to end.

Keller, sensing the other man's need for this affection, gently reached out, stroking Toby's hair.

"I don't need sex from you, Toby." He whispered kindly. "Especially when you don't want me to."

Toby frowned. "Chris, I..."

"Don't, man." Chris interrupted him. "I know you're still hurting after what that fucker Jacob did. Hurting bad. I don't want to cause you more pain, Beech. I came here tonight to save you from shit like that."

Beecher paused. "If you don't want to fuck me, Chris." He whispered. "Then what do you want from me?"

Keller pulled away from Toby at that to give him a probing stare.

"All I ever really wanted from you, Toby, was your love and your trust. Unconditional and complete." His gaze intensified further and he gripped the other's shoulders. "Do I have it now?"

Toby hesitated.

"You have_ me _right now, Chris. You can touch me, feel me. I'm right here."

"That wasn't what I asked."

"I know."

Chris tightened his hold on Toby and Beecher saw the impatience in the other man's eyes. He knew and felt, more clearly than ever, that their time was nearly up.

"You and me, Beech. Just like this. You feel safe, right? Don't you see what it could be like?"

Toby gazed back. There was no denying the truth in Chris' words. He _did_ feel safe in those strong arms, protected and wanted. He always had. Maybe that was one of the many reasons he had fallen in love with the man.

He glanced down at the ground. "You can't lay this on me, Chris. It's not fair."

"I'm here, Toby."

Beecher, suddenly so tired, not wanting to think anymore, rested his head against Keller's chest.

Chris smiled and kissed the other man's forehead. "It's okay," he told him. "It's okay, Toby. I ain't going anywhere. All you have to do is agree."

Toby froze. He moved his head away, staring up at Chris. Then, with no warning, he struck, punching Keller hard across the face. Chris gasped.

"What the fuck?"

Toby raised his fist again. This time, Keller was prepared. He leapt back, missing the second blow and returned a punch of his own, knocking the far weaker Toby to the floor.

"What the fuck are you doing, Toby?" Chris demanded, wiping the blood away from his nose. "What the fuck was that for?"

"You ruined it!" Beecher yelled back. "Don't you fucking tell me what to do, you cocksucker! You still think I'm your bitch, don't you? You're playing me, Keller!"

"No! What?" Keller was incredulous. Now what was in the crazy fucker's mind? "How am I?"

Toby was incensed. "By being your old manipulative self! Dead or alive, you are still full of the same old bullshit, Keller! How can you fucking expect me to stand here and make a decision like this in a matter of minutes?" He balled his hands into fists again. He wanted to attack the man, the situation, all of it. He wanted this whole craziness gone. "You _want_ me to die, don't you Chris?"

"No, Toby!" Chris exclaimed. "I want you to live. And I wanna live too. You and me fighting against this screwed up world. Growing old together, side by side, taking no shit from any sucker and fucking each other every day for the rest of our lives. That's what I want." He paused. "But I fucked that dream up."

A pause.

"Yes, you did." Toby breathed, his anger slightly subsiding.

"I know that. Now, I want to get it right this time. Let me try to prove to you that things can be different, good for us. Say that you'll come with me, Toby. You and me. Forever." He was pleading now, his eyes watering. "Just agree."

"It's not easy."

"I know, and I wish I didn't have to hurry you like this, Tobe, but I do. Time is ticking away. I was only given until sunrise. We have minutes left. You gotta make a decision, Beech. Now."

Toby couldn't stop himself. The tears began to fall down his face. "I can't, Chris." He whispered. "My kids. They need me."

Chris closed his eyes tightly. He was fading. The final seconds were ticking by. He had one last chance. He couldn't fuck it up.

He reached out, covering Toby's hand with his own. "You never answered me earlier, Beecher."

Beecher eyed him, waiting for Keller to continue.

Keller cleared his throat. Time to go for broke.

"Did you miss me?"

Toby hesitated for only a second before answering with a soft; "Yes."

"Then do the right thing by _you_, Toby. Stop thinking about your family and think of yourself instead. Come with me. You know you want to."

Toby stared down at Keller's hand, placed carefully over his own. His eyes still filling with tears and his breathing laboured, he finally met Chris' expectant gaze.

_I want to be with him. I need him. I'm lost without him._

At that moment, they both jumped in surprise as the jarring sound of a ringing cell phone filled the room. Toby looked around, stunned. With a quick glance at a now very agitated Keller, Toby hurried over to his jacket, still laying on the floor and pulled out his phone. He gasped in amazement when he saw who was calling.

He stared at Chris. "It's Sister Pete."

Chris blinked.

"Leave it, Toby," he said quickly.

Toby was thrown. "Why?"

Keller glared back, now angry. "There's no time! And we are kinda in the middle of something here."

Toby pursed his lips together. "She's the only friend who stood by me, Chris. The least I can do is say goodbye." He touched the button to answer the call and placed the handset against his ear. In two strides, Keller was beside him. He yanked the phone out of the other man's hand before he could speak, cancelled the call and tossed the cell to one side.

"Hey!" Toby exclaimed. "What gives you the right..."

Chris head heard enough. "The right?" He shouted furiously, grabbing Toby and slamming him against a wall behind them. "I'm dead, Toby! I came back here. I killed for you. If I ask you to leave a fucking phone call, I'd say the least I could hope for is for you to do as I ask you _just this fucking once_!"

Toby, shaken by Keller's sudden attack and anger, shook in the other man's punishing grip. "Why didn't you want me to speak to her?"

A shrug. "Who the fuck cares? I just didn't. She has no business calling you, she's not part of your life anymore. All she ever did was hold you back." His tone had changed, suddenly menacing. "You never were hers."

"Chris, you're over reacting," Toby said calmly. "She has been a good friend to me. She's been there for me where no one else gave a shit. She convinced me to keep going after you..." He broke off, hesitating once again before adding; "I'm alive thanks to her."

Keller sneered at those words. Slipping his hand down, he grasped Toby's manhood, causing the other man to shudder. Toby shook his head once, his mouth hanging open.

"Don't..." He muttered, unconvincingly.

"You don't want me to, Toby?" Chris asked him, taunting him. "You don't want me? You just need the Sister telling you to be a good little boy, don't you, Beecher?"

"I..." Toby stammered; "My friend..."

"Yeah?" Chris purred. "She's your friend."

Chris' body was pushed up against Toby's now. Beecher could feel that old familiar need. He wanted Keller to move his hand and to stop teasing him.

"Well, I'm here again now." Keller continued, still not attempting to pleasure Toby. He just stood there, holding him, his lips against Beecher's cheek. "She could never give you what you needed, could she? The little sister? She tried to change you. She didn't understand you. We both know that. Only I _know _you, Toby. Despite what you told me, back then, that day."

Toby whimpered, his eyes squeezed shut.

Chris nodded.

"Oh yeah, I haven't forgotten one word of it, Beech. All those cruel things you said, they cut me deep. I _hated_ you, you didn't want me so I wanted to hurt you back. In a split second, I lost my mind. I decided I could only win by leaving you to suffer on your own. I gave you what you wanted, even though you'd betrayed me, _betrayed us_."

Toby tried to catch his breath as Keller finally began to stroke him as he spoke.

"But I forgave you, Toby, for lying to me, for refusing me and I came back to make you feel alive again. She can't do that, Toby. We don't need her. We don't need anyone."

"Unconditional love," Beecher moaned, his voice filled with lust and need. "That's what you want from me. What you always wanted."

Chris smiled.

"So then;" He leaned in closer to Toby. "Do I have it?"

Toby was having problems concentrating. Chris was in total control once again. Beecher had to take that control back somehow, despite what his body was craving. With all his strength, he shoved Chris away from him. Keller held his ground and let out a low laugh as his eyes swept over the quivering Beecher.

"Fun time is over." Chris stated calmly. "Only seconds left. Time to make up your mind, Toby."

Beecher, panting and holding onto the wall for support, looked Keller directly in the eye. "Why did you come back for me?"

Chris actually rolled his eyes. "I told you, I saw what was going to happen to you, how you died, everything those bastards did." He gestured at the floor. "I wanted to help you."

Toby continued. "Was that the only reason?"

Chris swore furiously. "Toby, did you hear me? We have seconds, that's it. Any time now, I'll be gone and Jacob will be back."

"_Answer me, Chris!_"

Keller gaped. Then, he replied, so softly: "There's another one."

"And that is?"

Chris couldn't hide his true feelings any longer. "Because I _love _you. Happy? I think I loved you from the moment I saw you. And I want to be with you forever." He fixed Toby with a desperate look. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Toby could almost hear the seconds ticking away as he took a deep breath, stared at Keller and said, clearly and firmly; "Yes."

Keller nodded. "Good, glad we sorted that out." When Toby didn't respond, Chris, all patience gone, grabbed Beecher desperately, and flung him backwards, forcing him to the ground. He leaned over the smaller man, shouting helplessly.

"DAMN YOU, YOU BASTARD! GIVE ME A FUCKING ANSWER!"

Toby, cringing slightly in the face of Keller's anger, though his voice was steady, replied; "I just did."

Chris raised his fists, his eyes blazing furiously. "If you won't come, I'll fucking kill you myself before I leave you to that fucking Aryan piece of shit..."

"The sun just came up, Chris." Toby said softly, cutting across him. "And you're still here, still talking." He jerked his head toward the window. "You didn't get itbut _something_ obviously did." A pause. "Thank fucking Christ!"

Keller stopped. He glanced toward the light that had suddenly appeared and then gazed down at Toby, wide-eyed, only able to stutter; "But... But... You said yes?" He shook his head stupidly.

Beecher actually laughed. "Looks like!"

Keller clearly could not believe his ears. "You'll come with me? You will?"

Beecher rolled his eyes. "Fucking Hell Keller! You were never this slow when you were alive, you know that?" He pulled himself slowly to his feet. "I said YES!" A wry smile. "Guess we will be together after all."

Keller placed a hand on Toby's shoulder, gazing into his eyes, unblinking. "I hear you. You actually want to do this. I can feel it. But you gotta tell me, Toby. Are you agreeing to this 'cos you wanna come with me?"

A beat. "Yes."

"You don't know where you're going, Toby. You might be stuck in Hell with me. For Eternity."

Toby blinked. Now what game was Keller playing? "Trying to change my fucking mind, Chris? I don't get you."

Keller held up a hand. "Fuck no. Don't get me wrong. But it matters to me _why_ you are coming with me."

"Because I belong with you."

"Even in Hell?"

Beecher sighed. "Look around you, Chris. I'm in hell every day. Way I understand it, the worst possible scenario open to me is that I get to spend every day in Hell with you." He touched Keller's cheek. "And that doesn't seem so bad to me."

Chris didn't hesitate. Grinning wildly, he leaned in, placing his lips against Toby's and kissed him passionately. Beecher returned this kiss, carefully caressing Chris' cheek as he did so, just like he did one New Years, in another life time, so long ago.

Finally, they pulled apart.

"You took your fucking time," Chris snapped.

Toby shrugged. "Thought I'd keep you guessing." He retorted.

Keller shook his head. "Fuck you, you little fucker!"

They both laughed. They could both sense it. Something special was just beginning.

Toby rubbed his hands together nervously. "Well, what happens now?"

Chris didn't answer him. He turned his back to Toby, walked slowly over to where Jacob's bloodied body still lay. He gave him a quick glance. The future that had haunted Keller for so long was changed forever. Toby would not suffer at that psycho's hand. His end would now be the dignified and respectful death Tobias Beecher deserved. Stooping, Chris picked up the knife which still rested beside the body, cleaned it on his pants and then slowly returned to Toby's side.

Beecher's eyes were fixed on the knife.

"Make it quick, Chris." He whispered.

Keller gave him a small, reassuring smile. "Sorry, Tobe. You gotta finish it." He held out the knife.

Toby swallowed the fear and sickness in his throat. "Kill myself?"

Chris nodded.

Quickly, Beecher understood. "Suicide." He muttered. "Of course. Or I don't get into Hell, right?"

Chris didn't respond. He didn't need to.

Beecher sighed. He nodded, accepting his fate as he plucked the offered knife from Keller's grip and held the sharp object against his own wrist.

It was time.

He thought of his kids. His mother and father and his wife. Finally, he stared back up into Chris Keller's bright, expectant eyes.

"Will you stay with me?"

Chris' voice wavered as he replied; "'Til the end."

Toby took a deep breath.

"I love you too," he stated. "Thanks for coming back for me."

And without another word, he cut into his flesh with the blade, first one wrist and then, painfully but determinedly, the other. The knife slipped from his grasp and fell to the floor beside him and he stared down, fascinated, as the crimson liquid began to drip from the wounds he himself had made. He could already feel himself growing weaker and he knew he was falling, falling so far and then suddenly those strong arms, those arms that had protected him and made him feel safe before were around him once more, holding him. And he looked up into those clear blue eyes and he smiled.

Because he knew everything was going to be alright.

He heard a whisper, the last thing he was to ever hear as those eyes above him grew fainter and it was suddenly so dark and he was falling again...

"See you on the other side, Toby."

And Tobias Beecher knew no more.

XXX

Sister Peter Marie stood there, staring down at the freshly dug grave before her and the coffin that had just been lowered into it.

It was time to say goodbye.

She swallowed hard.

It should not have ended like this.

It had been Sister Peter Marie who first alerted the police. She hadn't known what was worrying her, or even why Tobias Beecher was so much on her mind, but she had known, deep, deep down, that something was very wrong. She had stayed in contact with Tobias since his release, trying to call him at least once a week. She wanted him to know that he had someone out there who cared that he existed, wanted him to know she was there if he needed her. And now, that day, she had had such a stronger urge to speak to him. She sensed his fear, his confusion. So when she had tried to call him and he, or someone, had answered but had not spoken to her, her worries had intensified. She had tried to call him numerous times after that first attempt and his cell phone had just rung and rung. Her feeling of foreboding had become bearable until, three hours later, unable to contact Tobias' mother or parole office, Sister Pete had decided to contact the police. Of course, they had ignored her concerns for some time, telling her she was probably panicking unnecessarily and that it was crazy to report a grown man as missing when they had simply not answered their cell phone for one morning.

But Sister Pete had not been put off. She had known, despite the policeman's attitude that she was not over reacting. Tobias was in some kind of trouble, of that she had been so certain. She had had no idea where the feeling of dread had come from or why she had trusted it so completely but all she had known, and it had terrified her, was that Tobias had needed her help. Her gut had told her, over and over again, something awful was happening, or was about to happen to Tobiasand she was the only one who could stop it. She had known, with complete conviction, that if she had ignored her instinct, if she had let common sense reign over her beliefs, then something truly terrible would have happened to her dear friend and she would never see him again. She would not let that happen. She would protect Tobias with her life.

And the feeling deep inside had told her that there was much more at stake than just Tobias' welfare. Perhaps she was even fighting to save his very soul?

So she had kept calling, kept getting no response and, then finally, she received the news she had been dreading. A body had been discovered; in a seedy hotel room in Boston and it was suspected to be that of Tobias Beecher. The police wanted her to go to Boston to identify the body as they had been unable to contact Tobias' next of kin and his parole officer was, typically, out of the country. So she had traveled to Boston, numb and unable to cry, already knowing that her worst fears were coming true. She had known he had needed her, perhaps his soul had cried out to her but she had failed him. She had lost him.

And she still couldn't cry when she saw him, lying there, pale and cold. Dead.

_My dear friend._

They had said it was a suicide. Another man besides Tobias had been found dead in that room, they had told her. It would appear that that man, a former con himself, had attacked Tobias and the poor damaged man had killed the brute in either defense or retaliation and then, unable to deal with another death on his conscious, he had taken his own life.

She had despaired. _Oh Tobias, please forgive me_.

But still, she had shed no tears for the friend she had failed. She was incapable of crying. He had died in horrific circumstances, they said he had been brutally beaten, probably raped, fought back one last time and had then slit his own wrists. They had told her that only his and the other man's finger prints had been found on the knife, they did not suspect another person to be involved. She was grateful for that. Aryans tended to prefer to hunt in packs. She was glad she had not been spared the details. She deserved to know exactly how he had suffered in those final hours. She had not been there to save him. She had let him down.

And now, here she was, gazing at his grave, knowing his death could have and should have been prevented. Just another death connected to Oswald Penitentiary, one more life ruined and wasted by that place she had once worked for. Her listed of failures were still ever growing, despite her leaving that wretched Hell House so many years before. Tobias had been her last chance, her last desperate attempt to prove to herself that she did, in fact, do some good there. But it had turned out to be a vain hope and now he was gone too. And she would miss him more than he would ever have imagined.

And now, as she watched, she saw a young girl, perhaps in her young teens, standing across from her, also staring down at the new grave that was about to be filled in. Unlike Sister Pete, the girl could cry and one solitary tear was falling down her cheek. Sister Pete knew the eyes, the mouth, the girl had aged and now looked more like her Daddy then she had done the last time the nun had seen her. Holly Beecher grasped her Grandmothers hand as she said her final farewell to the father she had turned her back on. It broke Sister Pete's heart. This family had been ripped apart by the system, so many innocent lives destroyed. A mother, brother, Grandfather and now father, gone, all in a few years of each other. Holly was still so young but her face showed the pain and tiredness that was inside of her. And now, as she met Sister Pete's gaze, the nun looked into those eyes and saw, with a heavy heart, that there was no life there either. They were empty, dark. Holly was dead too.

Suddenly, Sister Pete froze. She blinked. Were her eyes deceiving her? It couldn't be.

But it was. Tobias Beecher was standing beside his daughter, one hand clasping her shoulder. He was staring straight ahead, directly at Sister Pete. And he smiled. She gazed back, awestruck.

"I'm sorry," she muttered and he gave her a small shake of the head in response. She understood. He was relieving her of her guilt. And she knew, with complete conviction, that he was happy and, finally, at peace.

She just had to let him go.

"Rest well, my friend."

He nodded, his smile widening. That was what he needed to hear. He looked down again at Holly and his smile slowly faded. He didn't want to leave her, Sister Pete, her heart aching, could see that, but he had no choice. A hard decision had been made, she sensed, and now he had to stand by that. He wanted to stand by it.

And then, it all made sense.

She heard his silent voice before she saw him.

_Time to go, Toby._

She gasped, a shiver running through her. And there he was, appearing from nowhere, to stand behind his Toby. Beecher glanced over his shoulder, saw Chris there and he nodded his obedience. Chris Keller, looking the same as he had that last horrible day she had seen him, smiled at Sister Peter Marie and the smile symbolized only one thing for her.

Victory.

His voice came again, inside her head.

_He's mine._

Now, she understood. This is what she had been up against from day one. The sense that something had been so wrong just recently, the fears that she felt deep inside her for Tobias' very soul, it all made sense now. She had known that she was losing him. Keller had come back and he had finally achieved his goal. Tobias was his. The tormented man had committed suicide; there was to be no place in Heaven for him. Anger crept up inside of her as she stared at Chris Keller's triumphant smirk. She had fought so hard for Tobias' soul, had always known that she had been fighting a losing battle but even she had not foreseen how much of a battle she had had on her hands. Chris Keller himself had returned to claim his property. And Tobias loved him. How could she have ever fought against love?

And Tobias had made his choice. He had surrendered to his feelings and now Chris was taking his lover back to Hell with him. And there was nothing she could do.

"Manipulative as ever, Chris." She stated and Keller gave her a truly predatory smile in response. "But I know you love him," she continued, her eyes filling with tears. "And now, you have him. So, don't let him down again." There was an authority to her tone that disguised her true feelings. Chris had defeated her, she had to accept without liking it but she wasn't about to let them leave without saying her final piece.

He inclined his head to her and she knew that this was a final goodbye.

"You win," she added, her voice breaking. "Look after him." He nodded his reply. And then, he held up a hand, giving her a small, seductive wave.

_See ya, Sister Pete. It was fun._

Still smiling at Peter Marie, Chris placed a possessive hand Toby's shoulder and gestured with his head that they had to leave at once. Toby sighed, gave his daughter a last, mournful look and then met Peter Marie's gaze one final wistful time.

"Bye Pete," he said abruptly, out loud. "Thanks for always being there. And don't worry about me. Just know that I'm fine and I'm happy." Startled by his words, she looked around, alarmed, but no one else had reacted. She then knew that, unlike her, they were not _supposed_ to hear or see him. This was only for her. This was his final goodbye.

She smiled back at him, despite the agony she felt in her heart. "Goodbye, both of you."

Without another word or thought, Chris took hold of Toby's hand and slowly but firmly, led him from the graveside and they both walked, side by side, away from the funeral party. They didn't look back.

" I understand now," Sister Pete whispered into the air. "The two of you are complete again. You need each other. You always did. _This_ was always how it was going to end, no matter what I did. Goodness had no part to ever play in this story, did it? I hope you can rest in peace somehow, both of you." Neither Toby nor Chris showed any sign that they had heard her. She glanced down, in an effort to control her emotions. When she looked up again, hoping to see them just one last time, they were gone.

It was over.

Unable to hold the grief in any longer, Sister Peter Marie fell to her knees beside the grave of her dearest friend and, as everyone turned to look at her and her very public display of grief, she began to cry. They had each other, she was glad for that and they would be together, now and forever. But her heart broke as she also knew this meant she would never see either of them again, in this life or the next.

And, for Toby and for Chris, and all the others she had lost over the years, she broke down.

And she wept.

- The End -


End file.
